The Cursed Amulet Danny Dragon
by Phanfan925
Summary: When a cursed amulet gets stuck on Danny's neck, he is changed into a dragon, but now he has a problem... he can't change back!
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

><p><em>As I lay broken and bleeding on the ground, gradually dying, with Sam by my side, I saw my life pass before my clouded green eyes.<em>

_I saw my parents, tucking in a small five-year old boy with long black hair; me, before this whole mess happened. My Dad had this large and goofy smile on his face, and my Mom's indigo eyes were shining with love as she tenderly caressed my shaggy-haired head._

_Next I saw the first time I had met Sam, when we were just in grade two. I smiled at this lovely memory, that to this day I remember with absolute clarity. Sam was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me..._

_Then I saw Tucker and I playing video games. We both looked about ten years old, our young faces were determined as we concentrated on the screen, but every once in a while we would grin at each other, as if we didn't have a care in the world._

_"You're my best friend, you know that dude?" asked ten-year old Tucker, still intently concentrating on the game._

_"Forever," the younger me agreed, inclining his/my head with a smile._

_The memories were speeding up now, I could barely register what they were as they seemed to whip through my brain like a whirl-wind._

_But suddenly the memories slowed down once again to an almost screeching halt, and I saw myself in a white HAZmatt suit, walking through the metal tube of the deactivated Fenton portal... I watched as my black-gloved hand brushed over the "ON" button, and suddenly my vision was consumed by a blinding flash of ectoplasmic-green light as I continued to watch this scene from my past... My terrified and pained screams echoed throughout the lab as the green light continued to filled the portal... this was the _event_ that had changed my life forever, _never_ to be the same._

_The memories now contained my many ghost battles, each time I had won, but this time, I had lost..._

_Now I observed the green and silver amulet latch itself around my neck, about a few weeks ago, and I watched my past-self change..._

_The memories were more recent now, and it was obvious that I was running out of time._

How strange..._ I thought to myself. _That I will die in _this_ form... That I will never be a human ever again... even my ghost form would be better than this...

_Sam's desperate sobbing cut into my thoughts, and I curled my tail around her comfortingly._

_To my surprise, salty tears began to form in _my_ dying eyes as well. I had thought that I couldn't cry in this form, but I guess that that assumption had now been proved wrong, because very _real_ crystal tears were now leaking over my reptilian face._

_I wasn't scared of death, but I feared for Sam. How would she survive without me to defend her? I had promised to protect her forever, but now I had broken my promise. I was going to leave her forever... what a selfish liar I was..._

_My breathing was becoming laboured now, and with great effort I raised my scaled head and whispered to her with my almost reptilian voice:_  
><em>"I-I'm... sss-sorry, sssam-m..."<em>

_Those were my final words as I drifted away from my beloved, away from my family... away from the person I had died to protect._  
><em>The last thing I remember was the amulet glowing a soft white... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry folks... Danny may survive yet! By the way, this hasn't happened yet! It's kinda like a sneak peak or a glimpse into the future! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aragon's POV (PRESENT TIME)<strong>

* * *

><p>With guarded curiosity I watched the green eyed amulet slowly revolve around the small, black chest it was trapped in. Its polished silver chain gleamed brightly, even in this dark and light-less cavern, and the bright green jewel shaped like a dragon's eye almost seemed to have luminous sheen. As usual, I felt the slight and tentative urge to reach out and take the amulet, but I, Prince Aragon, was far too clever to be tempted enough to grab <em>this<em> evil piece of jewellery. I knew that the source of these cautious urges was the amulet's mind, trying to gently convince me with its mind that it was harmless by directing experimental thoughts of greed and yearning.

The golden chained amulets that me and my rebellious sister Dora wore gave us the power to change into beasts of great power... But _this _amulet was _alive_. If someone was stupid enough to wear the_ silver_ amulet, they would be changed into a dragon... _but_, at a terrible cost. The amulet is a like a parasite, slowly eating away at your energy to keep itself alive, but it almost never takes enough to kill you, it wants it's host alive and healthy after all. And although the amulet can change you into a dragon, it's almost impossible to change back unless the amulet _wants_ you to change back. And finally, the amulet can _control _you...

After a few more minutes of staring at this abomination of a necklace, I slowly but firmly closed the chest again before locking it with a small silver key. I stowed away the tiny key in my cloak pocket and walked out of the door-way of the dark cavern, where I stored the cursed amulet, leaving the closed and locked chest behind me.

As I continued to walk down the medieval themed hall and into my private quarters, my mind began to wander. Now that I was exceedingly bored, I was trying to think of an activity worthy of my royalty. **(wow, proud much? XD)**

Maybe I would terrorise my people a bit in dragon form... yea... that sounded fun.

With a corrupt and fanged smile I changed into a monstrous large black dragon. Large and smooth purple plated scales adorned by chest, light green horns swept up from the back of my head, and two long sabre-like fangs protruded from my upper lip.

I bared my serrated teeth, grinning wickedly. This was going to be fun... I could already imagine the screams from the ghosts of my kingdom already!

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon! Review please!<strong>


	2. When Help is Needed

**Aragon's Kingdom, The Ghost Zone**

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: This fanfic takes place AFTER phantom planet, and Prince Aragon has overthrown Dora and taken over his kingdom again, so at the moment HE is in charge.**

* * *

><p>Princess Dora fearfully watched from a castle window as her brother Aragon began to attack his own people in his black dragon form.<p>

Ghosts screamed in terror as Aragon roared loudly and smashed some medieval-themed buildings with his long and powerful tail, and one ghost was nearly crushed by his large black paws.

Dora could not _BELIEVE _her brother, he was putting after-lives in danger... _for FUN!_

"I have to help them..." Dora murmured silently to herself, when she suddenly got an idea: Dora had a good friend in the human world called Danny Phantom, he was very powerful and she was _sure _that he would help her people if she told him they were in trouble!

Grinning happily, Dora morphed into a beautiful blue and green dragon with red eyes. Raising her large wings she took to the sky. Beating her bat-like wings quickly, she flew as fast as she could to the Fenton portal...

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park, Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>Amity Park was quiet and peaceful, without a ghost in sight... well, not including the white haired teenage halfa that was floating over the city.<p>

Danny Phantom, the savior of the world, was slowly gliding over his hometown, he had been fighting ghosts all day so he thought he might take it easy for a while and avoid the media.

As Danny yawned lazily a long whisp of blue tinted air drifted out of his mouth and into the air: Danny's Ghost Sense.

Cursing under his breath, Danny stopped his flight and looked around wildly for the ghost that had caused his ghost sense to go off, when suddenly, two blue dragon paws grabbed him around his torso and lifted him higher in the air.

"Wha-" started Danny as he looked up and saw the face of Princess Dorathea in Dragon form.

"DORA, what are you doing?"

Dora didn't answer as she began to flap toward Fenton Works.

When Danny didn't get a response, he began to struggle in the female dragon's paws, but Dora just tighted her grip even more, wrapping her long pale-blue claws around his chest and causing Danny to gasp for air.

"I am sorry Daniel," she said in a calm voice, "But I can let you go, my people need your help."

"Well then why didn't you just SAY so instead of frickin' kidnapping me?"

Again, Dora remained silent as she flew quickly in the direction of Danny's house.

After a few seconds, Danny lifted his head up to look at his captor's face and said: "You know Dora, I'm NOT helpless, I can fly by myself... so could you let go of me?"

Dora just snorted in disaproval and tightened her hold around the halfa even _more_.

Danny sighed heavily and remained silent for the remainder of the flight to the Fenton Portal, sometimes there was just no point in arguing with Dora...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's House, Amity Park<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam had been writing dark gothic poetry on her bed, when she suddenly heard a loud flapping noise.<p>

_Thud, whoosh. THUD, whooooosh, **THUD,** WHOOSH!_

Adandoning her poem on her bed, Sam walked up to her window pulled back her dark red gothic curtains to see a blue and green ghost dragon holding Danny in her front paws as she flew towards Fenton Works.

_Dora? _wondered Sam to herself. _I thought Dora was on OUR side now... so what is she doing kidnapping Danny?_

Sam watched the two ghosts until they were beyond her view before grabbing her cellphone and calling Tucker and Jazz...


	3. The painful Transformation

**HERE WE GO! **

* * *

><p><strong>Aragon's Kingdom, the Ghost Zone<strong>

**Dora's POV**

* * *

><p>As I flew past the many purple doors of the ghost zone, my cargo began to be a little restless.<p>

Danny Phantom lifted his white haired head and yawned.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a bored tone for the hundredth time.

I sighed heavily through my dragon nostrils, he wasn't the only one that was impatient, I was very eager to reach my kingdom as well.

"We'll be there in a few minutes time Danny," I answered him with an annoyed tone.

There was a few minutes silence between us, but it was broken by Danny again.

"Are we there-"

"YES! We are THERE" I interupted angrily with a roar, though I was actually very relieved to finally reach our destination.

My brothers kingdom had just come into view, and the wreckage from my brother's rampage was devistating: The remains of damged buildings were scattered across the ground, and ghost peasants were moaning and wailing on the ground.

I widened my eyes in shock.

"I swear, I am going to kill him one day..." I muttered darkly under my breath.

"There's no need to do that, that's what _I'm _here for... to give him a royal beating!" yelled Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost Zone, Spectre Speeder, third person<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam, Jazz and Tucker flew quietly through the ghost zone in the spectre speeder, following the booooomerang that was tracking Danny.<p>

"So... you're saying that _Dora _kidnapped Danny?" Tucker said skeptically.

Sam sighed in exasperation.

"YES, Tucker, I'm _possitive _that Dora kidnapped him."

Tucker still looked unsure, but he didn't say anything again.

"Hey guys, were almost there," said Jazz.

Looking out the window, Tucker and Sam could see the booomerang leading them to Aragon's kingdom, and when they saw the mountains of smoke rising from various destroyed buildings, they gasped.

"What the heck happened here?" said Tucker in a scared tone.

Nobody answered him as the spectre speeder continued to drift closer to the burning kingdom of Aragon...

* * *

><p><strong>Aragon's Kingdom, Aragon's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been fighting the ghost brat for ten minutes now, and already I felt tired enough to sleep for a month. The Halfa had really improved his fighting skills since the last time I fought him, and if I didn't come up with a plan soon, I was going to be dethroned.<p>

Just then, I got pummeled by the ghost brat's fist, and I went flying backwards into a wall from the impact.

Before I could recover from the punch, Phantom shot a powerful ecto-blast at my chest, effectively weakening me.

Groaning, I slowly got to my feet and took a swipe at my opponent with my tail, but Phantom easily dodged it.

Phantom was winning the fight, and he knew it.

But then, when all hope was lost, I thought of a plan...

_Grinning_ evilly, I turned around and flew to my castle, one of the only buildings that had been spared during my rampage, and the ghost brat wasn't far behind.

I went intagible and flew into my castle, stopping in the room with the locked chest containing the cursed amulet...

Quickly turning back into my 'human' form, I fumbled with the key to the chest before finally unlocking it to reveal the silver and green amulet, and just in time, because the ghost brat had just crashed through the wall and was flying swifly towards me with an ecto-charge in his fists.

I carefully took aim before throwing the amulet towards Phantom's neck...

* * *

><p><strong>Aragon's Castle, Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The amulet that Aragon had thrown had wrapped it's chain rapidly around my neck and tightened it's grip so that I was gasping for air.<p>

Suddenly, I felt a terrible burning sensation in my chest, and a deep and menacing voice 'spoke' to me in my head...

_Greetings Halfa, I am the silver amulet of Draco, be honoured that I consider you worthy enough to be my host... Let the change begin!_

The pain in my chest radidly spread through my veins until I couldn't find the will to stand and I fell to the ground twitching from the pain.

The pain was unbearable, like my body was being melted by a raging fire. My skin began to harden as it was morphed into tough black scales, long black horns were growing out of my head, and my normal human teeth became sharp glistening fangs. Large black and white wings sprouted from my shoulder blades... I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much, I let out a blood curtling scream that slowly turned into an angry roar. My five fingers on each hand merged into black paws and acid green claws sprung out of them, I heard a horrible grinding sound as my tail bone lengthened into a long black tail. As I writhed and spasamed on the ground, I quickly began to grow in size... my black and white spandez suit ripped and shredded as my muscles ripped and became powerful and strong.

...

Standing in the place of Danny Phantom was a fourty foot tall male dragon with small pebbly scales across it's body the colour of black ebony and large white scales on it's chest and stomach like plated armor. The dragon's glowing green eyes had the shape of a cat's eyes, and sharp glistening fangs stuck out of it's upper jaw and were slightly covered by it's lip. The dragon had spikey white fins on it's neck and tail, the fins looked deadly sharp, but at the same time, they looked soft and feathery.

...

Finally, the pain stopped, but now I felt like I hadn't slept in a month, I was almost completely out of energy, with a moan my legs gave out and I fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE TO COME SOON!<strong>

**Please review if you like! :)**


	4. Talking as a Dragon

**Aragon's Kingdom, ****Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>It was like a scene from a horror horror movie, the boooomerang led us past burning and crumbling medieval styled buildings, and we would often hear spirits wailing and screaming sorrowfully.<p>

While Tucker, Jazz and I followed the boooomerang through the demolished kingdom of Aragon, we suddenly heard an load scream.

"_AHHHHHHH!" _the agony-filled wail was ear piercing and heart breaking, it was clear that whoever was sceaming was in a lot of pain.

I _reconized _that voice, It was Danny!

The scream was eventually droned out by a loud roar that I reconized as a dragon's roar.

"DANNY!" yelled me and Jazz in unison, while Tucker just widened his eyes in shock, his mouth slightly ajar.

The scream and roar had come from Aragon's castle, the same direction the booooomerang was heading.

Immediately Jazz steered the Spectre speeder towards Aragon's castle and pushed her foot on the gas pedal as hard as she could.

_Please not let it be to late... _I silently pleaded in my head as the Spectre Speeder quickly floated to the castle of Aragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragon's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yes! <em>I cheered gleefully in my head.

As I had predicted, the amulet had sensed the Phantom-brat's power and locked onto his ectoplasmic signature, choosing him as his host. And now that the Ghost-kid was a dragon, the amulet had drained some of his energy, so now I could kill him easily...

I stared at the motionless shape of the Ghost-child's dragon form... it would be so easy to end his pitiful existence, there wouldn't even be a struggle, not to mention that killing him would save me so much trouble in the future...

Making up my mind, I returned to my black dragon form and prepared to strike... when suddenly, I was thrown back by a blast of blue ecto energy.

_What the heck!_

I turned my draconic head to see what idiotic creature had _dared _to attack me and I got my answer when I saw the ghost-child's friends in a strange white ship with a smoking blaster sticking out of the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The <em>booooo<em>merang lead us into a spacious room in Aragon's castle, and since the Specter Speeder was a real world item, we could easily phase through the castle walls.

The room we were currently in was as dark as night, so dark in fact that we had lost sight of the booooooomerang.

_Great, _now_ how are we going to find Danny! _without the booooomerang, there was almost no possible way we would be able to locate Danny.

I looked around the room frantically for any clues that could possibly help us find Danny, but the room was so dark it was diffucult to see anything at_ all._

"I'll give us some light," said Jazz as if she could read my thoughts.

Jazz turned on the Specter Speeder's headlights and now that the room was illuminated, we were met with a very strange sight: A beautiful black and white dragon was laying on the ground with it's eyes tightly closed as if it had recently been in pain, the booooomerang lay still by the dragon's side, and Prince Aragon in dragon form was about to kill the other dragon.

Aragon arched his muscular snake-like neck in preparation to strike, and without thinking, I grabbed a controller for one of the Specter Speeder's guns, locked onto the evil dragon ghost, and fired.

I don't know _why _I did that, but some part of me just couldn't stand to see that strange black and white dragon be killed... maybe it was because I love animals so much or something...

The blast of light blue ecto energy blasted into Aragon's chest and pushed him back a few feet. After recovering from the shock, Aragon turned his head to glare at us hatefully.

"This does not concern you..." he hissed menacingly. "Leave now, or perish."

"WHERE'S DANNY!" I screamed back at him.

After a pause, Aragon spoke again.

"Your friend is much closer than you think."

Aragon gave me a twisted smile, as if he knew some kind of inside joke that I was missing.

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES YOU B****! I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL DIE A SECOND TIME!"

Aragon just smirked and turned invisible, I screamed in frustration and slammed my fists on the controls.

"Darnit! He got away!" yelled Tucker angrily.

"But what did he mean by: 'Danny is closer than you think'"? asked Jazz in a confused tone.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Who knows what Aragon meant, but as long as we are here, we might as well check on that other dragon to see if he is okay. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said to Jazz.

Jazz nodded in agreement and pulled the Spectre Speeder alongside the black and white dragon so we could all get out.

Once I was out of the Specter Speeder, I retrieved the booooomerang from the ground. It was a little strange that the boooomerang had stopped working right next to the dragon.

Now that we were close, I could finally get a closer look at the black and white dragon.

The dragon was mostly black, with white plated scales on it's chest and stomach. The dragon's wings were mostly black and the dragon had white fins on it's head, neck, and tail.

"Hey, are you okay?" I yelled in hopes that the dragon would hear me and wake up.

The dragon remained unconcious, so instead of yelling I did the most stupid thing I have ever done: I slapped the dragon across the face.

The effects of the slap were immediate, suddenly the dragon's green eyes flashed open and within a few seconds it had me pinned against the ground with it's green claws.

_"GRrrrrr..."_ it growled in it's throat, baring it's ivory fangs at me.

"SAM!" yelled Tucker and Jazz fearfully.

I sent Jazz and Tucker a private message with my eyes to stay where they were so that they wouldn't further provoke the dragon.

The dragon glared into my eyes for a moment, when suddenly an emotion that I reconized as reconization dawned in it's cat-like eyes. Without warning the dragon got off me and backed off with a shocked look on it's reptilian face.

I slowly got to my feet and held out my hand to the dragon.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," I told it reassuringly.

The dragon looked at me for a moment with confused eyes before glancing at it's acid green claws. The dragon yelped in suprise and looked at me again.

_"Grrr... ssss... aaanm, grrr..." _it growled again, only this time, the growl wasn't hostile, it almost sounded like the dragon was trying to say 'Sam'.

_"Ssssss. aaaaaa. mmmm."_

I gasped in suprise, how did this dragon know my name?

_"It'sssss, mmee..."_

I know this sounds crazy, but the dragon's voice sounded familiar...

_"I'm... D-dannyy."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DANNY'S POV<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I was running through a winding path in a misty forest, the sky was dark and the stars were hidden by clouds, making it hard for me not to crash into the trees.<em>

_Suddenly, I tripped on a tree's root and fell to the mossy ground._

NO! I can't let _it _find me!

_Scrambling quickly to my feet again I started to sprint when suddenly I couldn't move, It was if some unseen force was holding me in place. I struggled as hard as I could against my invisible bonds, but to no avail, I was still paralyzed._

_From the dark shadows of the trees, came a bright green light and a cold, evil voice that sent chills up my spine._

"Why do you run Daniel? We have become one... there is no point in hiding, because there IS no place to hide, I have infiltrated every one of your memories... not even your own mind is safe!"

_The green light bended and swirled together until it was formed into a single, green eye with slit for it's pupil, staring right into my very soul._

_I wanted to run, to hide in the cover of the trees, anything to escape the penetrating gaze of the eye, but my legs were still frozen to the spot. _

_I let out a pitiful whimper as the eye came closer and closer until it phased into my heart..._

...

Suddenly, I found myself far away from the misty forest and instead I was staring into a pair of frightened purple eyes.

Those eyes... only one person I knew had eyes like that... Sam!

I realized that I had Sam pinned to the ground and immdediately I released my grip and took a few steps backwards.

_Wow, I guess that forest was just a dream... but why did I attack Sam?_ I asked myself silently.

Sam slowly stood up and held out her hand to me.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." she said to me in the tone she usually used on animals.

Now I was seriously confused, why did Sam say 'I won't hurt you'? Of COURSE I knew she wouldn't hurt me, (not that she **_could_** hurt me of course, but **don't tell her I said that!**)I was her boyfriend for Pete' Sake!

Withought noticing it, my gaze dropped down to my feet, but they weren't exactly feet anymore... I HAD EFFIN' PAWS!

I let out a yelp of suprise, somehow, the amulet had... _changed _me... so THAT was why Sam was acting so strange, she must not reconize me...

Looking back at Sam, I attempted to tell her that it was me, but it was much harder to communicate than I thought.

__"Grrr... ssss... aaanm, grrr..." __I tried my best to say 'Sam', but my voice box had obviously been changed too, because my voice sounded a bit hoarse and reptillian, it was hard not to talk without growling some-what.

_"Ssssss. aaaaaa. mmmm." _I tried to sound out the word 'Sam' slowly, but it was still difficult, the sounds felt alien on my tongue and I was obviously not designed to speak english.

_"It'sssss, mmee..." _Now that I was getting the hang of using words, it was becoming a little bit easier.

_"I'm... D-dannyy."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLIFF HANGER!<em>**

**_Please review if you like it!_**

**_(Actually, I've been kinda lazy with this story...)_**

**_.P.S. Yes, I got the idea of the 'green eye' from Lord of the Rings._**


	5. I Make a Connection Literaly

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>Was it possible? Could Danny be... a dragon? No. There was no chance... but... the dragon's voice <em>did <em>kinda sound like Danny's voice... and the boomerang had lead us to the dragon when it was tracking Danny's ecto signature... and why would the dragon lie?

"_D-Danny?" _I asked the Dragon that claimed to be my boyfriend.

The dragon nodded francitcally with a joyful look on it's face.

"Prove it," said Tucker, finally speaking up. "What's Danny's favorite song?"

The Dragon considered the question for a moment before answering.

_"Everrrrrday ssssSuperhero,"_ said the Dragon.

I swear my jaw hit the floor, I was so confused my brain hardly seemed to be working. Danny... _Dragon_... how? This Dragon MUST be Danny, but how was this even possible? Maybe it was new ghost power?

"B-but... how?" asked a very confused Tucker Foley, mimicking my thoughts exactly.

The dragon that was Danny pointed one of his long hooked claws to a strange green and silver amulet around it's snake-like neck.

The amulet was a gleaming silver, with a smooth green jewel like a dragon eye. The amulet was so beautiful and dazzling it stood out like a hippy in a goverment meeting. I was suprised I hadn't noticed it before...

"The... _amulet_ did this to you?" asked Jazz in a disbelieving tone.

_"Yesss..." _the way danny said 'yes' it sounded almost like he was hissing.

"Hmmm... maybe If I take it off, you'll turn back," I said after a while.

Danny lowered his long neck and presented the amulet to me so I could reach it. With trembling fingers I grasped my hands around the jewel, and almost immediately a small shock went through my body, I'm guessing Danny felt a similiar shock because he flinched. For one moment... it was almost as if an invisble thread was connecting my mind to Danny's mind... like I could _feel _what he was feeling, and understand what he was thinking, but the sensation left me so quickly I found myself wondering if I had imagined it...

With all my might, I pulled the amulet back in an attempt to pull it free, but the amulet suddenly turned invisible and intagible, making me fall backwards onto my butt.

_"Hruh, hruh, hruh," _Danny made a strange sound in the back of his throat that almost sounded like laughing, I glared at him, and immediately he stopped.

"Well, that didn't work... but maybe my parents can help!" said Jazz triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>D-Danny?<em>" said Sam as if she couldn't believe her own eyes.

I nodded my head quickly, glad that Sam had understood me.

"Prove it," said a familiar voice that came from my left, I turned to look and for the first time I noticed Jazz and Tucker standing beside the Specter Speeder/Fenton Flier.

"What's Danny's favorite song?" asked Tucker.

I paused for a moment before answering.

_"Everrrrrday ssssSuperhero," _my 'R's sounded like I was growling and my 'S's sounded like a snake hissing.

Sam's mouth hung open, and looks of shock and disbelief crossed Jazz's and Tucker's faces.

"B-but..._ how_?" Tucker said in a confused voice.

I gestured with one of my green claws to the amulet that hung around my neck, after the transformation, my neck had grown very long and serpentine, though I wasn't exactly sure _what _I looked like yet...

My friends and Sister observed the amulet for a moment before Jazz broke the silence.

"The... _amulet_ did this to you?"

I said 'yes' in my new reptilian sounding voice.

Sam looked at the amulet a little longer before she turned her attention to me again.

"Hmmm... maybe If I take it off, you'll turn back," she said to me, reffering to the amulet.

Sam's idea sounded like it might just work, so I lowered my head so she could reach and waited patiently.

I noticed that as Sam reached out to grab the amulet, her hands shook slightly, it was almost as if my vision was even BETTER than before, I noticed every tiny detail.

Once Sam had gotten her hands around the jewel, I felt a tiny shock run through my body and mind, and suddenly it felt like Sam was _attached _to me, as if she was a part of me and I could understand her every action and thought. But just as quickly as the connection came, it left.

Sam pulled back with all her might, but the amulet somehow went intangible and her hands passed through it... making her land on her bum... _hard. _

Even though I was a little dissapointed that Sam's attempt to remove the amulet had failed, I couldn't help but laugh at her a little, she just looked so ridiculus sitting there on her bottom with a dazed look on her face.

Sam gave me a dirty look, and I stopped my laughing quickly, an angry Sam was NOT a force you wanted as an enemy...

"Well, that didn't work... but maybe my parents can help!" said Jazz.

Somehow I didn't think that was a good idea...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter :( I got grounded (long story...) and couldn't update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. I Destroy My Parents Lab

**At the Fenton's... Jack's POV**

Life was good... my belly was full, my wife was making cookies, and the kids were out ghost hunting... perfection, that is, until a giant ghost dragon trashed my lab.

I had been sitting on the coach, fiddling with one of my newest inventions, trying to think up a name for it, something that started with Fenton, when all the sudden, I heard a loud crash from the basement.

"GHOST!" was my first thought, so I yelled it out to the world.

I quickly ran into the kitchen, past Maddie who was pulling the cookies out of the oven, down the stairs, and into the lab... which had been completly demolished by the way.

A gigantic black and white dragon was crouched in the lab in front of the open portal, trying it's best to fit in the crammed space of the lab. A ghostly glow surrounded the dragon and the tempeture in the lab was chilly, so I figured that the dragon was a ghost.

**But** what was worse than the monster ghost dragon was the fact that almost all of my beautiful gadgets were either crushed or in pieces all over the floor. My eyes widened in shock and angry as I looked at the remains of my glorious gadgets scattered across the lab floor...

"You... you MONSTER!" I yelled angrily at the dragon, those inventions had been my pride and joy! My ghost weapons were almost as important to me as fudge! That dragon ghost was going to pay or my name wasn't Jack Fenton!

I pulled out the 'Fenton-Ghost-Unconcious-Inator-Handheld' from a pocket in my jumpsuit, the weapon was a small silver and green gun with the Fenton logo on it's side, I had invented it a month ago and now I never left the house without carrying it with me, this baby could knock a ghost unconcious faster than you could say "Chocolate Fudge".

"BONZAI!" I yelled out randomly before pulling the trigger making a beam of red light speed toward the ghost dragon. The dragon heard me yell and turned it's head towards me but before it could react it was hit in the chest by the red energy and it instantly collasped to the floor.

I was in shock... I had hit it? Had I really just taken down a dragon ghost? I had never really expected to actually _hit_ the dragon, I had expected myself to miss.

"_YES_!" I did a quick victory dance and pumped my fists in the air.

"Maddie, come downstairs quick! I just beat a dragon ghost!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had just started to pull out the second batch of cookies out of the oven when I heard a loud CRASH from the lab, I ignored the sound, assuming that It was most likely one of Jack's inventions going haywire.<p>

"GHOST!" My husband yelled from the living room as he ran downstairs to check up on the Lab.

I heard Jack gasp loudly and yell something before hearing a loud _Hssssssss POW! _sound, I reconized the sound as the 'Fenton-Ghost-Unconcious-Inator-Handheld' (don't look at me, _I _didn't name it!). I paused for a moment, wondering why Jack had shot the 'Fenton-Ghost-Unconcious-Inator-Handheld', maybe he had mistaken something for a ghost?

"_YES! _Maddie, come downstairs quick! I just beat a dragon ghost!"

_WHAT! This is a joke... could it be possible? No way, I got to see this myself. _I thought after hearing Jack yell.

I took off my oven mitts and quickly ran downstairs, almost crashing into Jack. My eyes widened when I saw the enormous black and white reptile laying curled up on the floor like a cat, the dragon almost looked peaceful, sleeping there, for some reason it reminded me of the times I had seen Danny sleeping in his room...

"JACK! You. are. BRILLIANT! Help me get this ghost secured!" I yelled excitedly, giddy at the thought that I would FINALLY get to experinent on a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV, a few minutes ago<strong>

* * *

><p>After my friends and sister went through the fenton portal, I followed them.<p>

I nervously stuck my head through the portal and looked around the lab, I had a VERY bad feeling about seeing my parents...

Cautiously, I pulled the rest of my body out of the ghost zone and into the lab, when suddenly, I tripped on one of my father's gadgets and fell onto the specter speeder and crushed some of my parent's inventions.

"AHH!" Yelled my friends as I crashed into the specter speeder.

"Danny!" said Jazz in a exasperated voice. "Dad. is. going. to. KILL YOU!"

I gulped nervously at my sisters words and slowly pulled myself onto my four feet. Crouching in a corner, I tried to be as small as possible in order to prevent any other parts of the Lab being destroyed. The specter speeder was crushed and lay damaged on it's side with it's glass window shattered and with a humongous dent in it's side where I had fallen on it. With my new and improved vision, I could see through the shattered window that Jazz and Sam were helping a dazed Tucker to his feet inside the vehichle.

"You... you MONSTER!" I heard a familiar voice yell, then I heard the sound of a weapon charging up.

I turned to look and saw my father pointing a ghost weapon at me.

_Crap, _was all I had time to think before my father yelled "Bonzai" and shot the gun.

A red beam of light hit me in the chest and the next thing I knew was that I was very tired. My eyes rolled up into my head and my legs gave out, making me fall limply to the floor in a scaley heap...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the wait, and I know this chapter isn't the most exciting or amazing, but don't worry, things will get better soon, I promise!<strong>

**Please Review, the more reviews I get, the more faster I will write.**


	7. I'm in a Deppression

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Eventually<em>, Sam, Jazz and Tucker we able to convince my parents to let me go, although they STILL were a bit skeptical that I was their son. Right now I was laying contentidly on top of the Fenton Emergency OP center, soaking up the sun with my head on my paws and my tail wrapped around me like a cat. I had discovered only a few moments after I had recovered from the 'Fenton-Ghost-Unconcious-Inator-Handheld' that the amulet had changed me into... a dragon. Sam suspected that the amulet was similar to one of the amulets of Aragon, which was a very good hypothesis... except, no one seemed to able to figure out why I couldn't change back...

I shifted my wings a bit and looked longingly at the sky, since my parents didn't fully believe that I was their son, they had made sure to chain one of my back legs to the Emergency OP center so I couldn't escape.

A few people walking by the house stopped for a moment to gawk at me, but eventually they moved on, since they had probably seen stranger things from living in Amity Park.

With my new and improved draconic hearing, I heard the sound of the metal trap door opening and a few seconds later Jazz came up walked up to me and put a hand on one of my scaly shoulders sympathetically.

I gave her a small grateful look before whimpering and straining a bit on the ghost-proof chain holding me from the sky. I wanted to fly soooo bad, It sucked being stuck here...

Jazz sighed and rubbed her hand on the side of my neck, right underneath my spikey white fin. I wiggled my tail happily, Sam had discoverd yesterday that I loved to be scratched there, I felt almost like a dog...

Just then, the trap door in the roof of the OP center opened yet again and this time my parents came out, holding their ghost weapons as a precaution. My mother gave me a suspicous look before sighing and slumping her shoulders.

"I STILL don't believe that you are Danny, but I think I'm going to set you free, since our daughter won't let us experiment on you..." my mother spoke to me in a slow voice, as if I was some stupid beast that couldn't understand her...

My hopes soared, they were going to unchain me! My head perked and my wings fiedgeted in aticipation.

My dad walked over to me cautiously, aiming an ecto-gun at me and in the other hand holding a silver key with the Fenton Logo on it. He put the key into the chain's cuff and twisted it until the cuff unlocked.

Letting out a roar of happiness I immediately lifted my wings and sprung into the air. Finally, I was FREE! Flapping my wings with all my might I began to climb into the sky, when Amity Park was nothing more than a tiny map beneath me I arched my serpentine body downwards, tucked my wings in close to my body and dove like a bullet. At the last second before I could impact the top of a building, I rose out of my dive and glided over the town, a draconic smirk spread across my face. This was the happiest I had been since that silver amulet had latched itself around my neck, Sure I was still bumed about my parents not believing me that I was their son, and I was still a little upset that I was a dragon, but all those worries just seemed to be pushed to the back of my head as I flew over the town, ingoring the stares that people were sending me.

After flying for a bit I decided to return home... except... I didn't have a home anymore... my parents had refused to let me stay at their place... I drooped my head and sighed. Since I couldn't go back to my parents, I guessed I would have to find a place in Amity Forest to settle down for the night...

Angling my body northward, I flew out of the town and into a small forest known as 'Amity Forest', or 'The Woods of 'Lake Eerie'. After flying a bit over the forest, I located with my amazing dragon-eye-sight a large stone cave. I landed on the forest-floor and walked into the spacious cavern... it was comfortable enough to sleep in until I would be able to get this STUPID amulet off me...

I lay down with a snort and wrapped my tail around me again, I felt like I was in a depression... I hadn't seen Sam and Tucker for days, my parents had attempted to experiment on me, I wasn't welcome in my own house, and I was an effin' dragon! And the cause for all this misery was the stupid and stubborn amulet that deliberately REFUSED to come off my neck! I let out a roar of frustration that scared a flock of crows out of a nearby tree.

_Why! Why does this kind of stuff ALWAYS happen to ME!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait guys :( I'll try harder to update quicker.<strong>

**I know this isn't a very exciting or amazing chapter, but I ASSURE you, It will get a lot more exciting VERY soon...**

**I don't get why Danny is so mad that he's a dragon (?)... I would LOVE to be changed into a dragon any day! :D**

**Please review, 'cause the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**


	8. Secrets Never Last Long

**Danny**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep, at all. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I closed my eyes, I just couldn't seem to turn my mind off. My world was crashing down around me, the ones I cared for were slowly becoming seperate from my life, and their was almost nothing I could do about it.<p>

Sighing, I sat up and stretched like a cat until my back popped/cracked. I walked out of the large cave that was my (hopefully temporary) home. The night air was cool and refreshing, with my amazing hearing, I listened to the sounds of the night-creatures, crickets chirping and owls hooting.

Suddenly, a heard a twig snap near my right. With lighning fast speed my neck swung to face the direction that the sound had come from. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Sam, standing there with a joyful look on her face.

"I found you!" Sam cryed out in joy as she suddenly ran forward and wrapped her arm's around my lowered neck.

I purred happily, glad that Sam still loved me, but part of me was still sorrowfull...

When Sam finally released my neck, (and I could finally breathe again), I could see that her eyes were teary.

"Danny, I thought I'd never see you again! When Jazz said that she saw you fly to Amity Forest, I just had to find you!"

I smiled a draconic smile and nuzzled her face gently.

_Sam, I would _never _leave you... _I thought to myself.

"I know..." whispered Sam.

I became confused, what did Sam mean by 'I know'? I hadn't said anything!

"_SSSam..._" I hissed. "_What are you talking about?_"

Sam looked confused as well.

"...Well, you just said 'I would never leave you'..." said Sam.

I shook my head.

"_Ssam, I didn't_ say_ anything... I THOUGHT that, I didn't say it out loud,_" I said, somehow Sam had KNOWN what I was thinking!

"B-but... what? How?" stuttered Sam.

I shrugged... well, I TRIED to shrug, but it was hard as a dragon.

I decided to try a little test, so I focused on projecting my thoughts to Sam and in my mind I thought '_Can you hear me?_'.

Sam nodded, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

I was just as suprised as she was... somehow, me and Sam had formed a... _connection_.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Sam would come to visit me and we would practice using our connection. So far, it seemed that the connection only worked one way, I could SAM messages, but Sam couldn't send ME thoughts. Even with Sam's amazing researching skills, neither of us were able to figure out HOW we gained the connection...<p>

Tucker and Jazz visited me too, and even Valerie sometimes came over and gave me company.

I was gratefull to my friends, and I know they were trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't stop feeling down that I might never be human again... Sam continued to reassure me that they would figure out a way to get me back to normal, but I could tell she sometimes doubted her own words.

Whenever I was hungry, I would hunt in the forest, eating deer and the occasional bear.

I still protected the town from ghosts, and I could still use my powers as a dragon, plus I could shoot ecto-fire from my mouth, but the people of Amity Park believed Danny Phantom had abondoned them, and sent his pet dragon to do the work FOR him...

Once, when I was patroling the skies over Amity Park, my ghost sense went off. Immediately I stopped in mid air and hovered above the town, I didn't always need to flap my wings to fly, since I was still a ghost.

Before I could find the ghost that had triggered my sense, I was suddenly tackled from behind!

I turned my head and saw red eyes glaring at me, it was Aragon in dragon form! That no son of a-... was the one who was responsible for the mess I was in! He had a lot of guts showing his ugly face here!

Aragon continued to glare as he spoke: "So, your're still alive... I must say, you look good as a dragon."

Growling and snarling I threw myself at Aragon and together we tumbled and plummeted to the ground. I scratched every part of Aragon that I could reach, while slashing at him with the razor sharp white fin at the end of my tail. We fell to the ground at Casper High's foot ball field, nearly crushing some foot ball players that were playing a game. People screamed and ran as me and Aragon untangled ourselves and began to circle eachother, growling threats, snapping at eachother, trying to look inimidating, and daring the other to come and attack.

"Look! Danny Phantom's dragon is going to fight that other dragon!" I heard someone yell, and I reconized the voice as Dash's.

I ignored the excited murmurs as students and teachers gathered around to watch, the only thing that mattered was the monster across from me who had changed me into the creature I was today.

Beating the air with my wings I snarled a challenge to Aragon, asking him if he was a coward.

Smoke rose from Aragon's nostrils, but he didn't attack.

After snapping my jaws at Aragon once more, I suddenly leaped through the air, landed on Aragon's chest, and dug my claws through the weaker scales and into his flesh. Aragon fell backwards from the impact, with my claws still impaled inside him. Together, we rolled and tumbled across the football field, biting, snarling, and snapping the entire time.

When we finnaly stopped rolling, I took my claws out of Aragon and slashed him on top of his head. But second time I tried to slash him, Aragon quickly dodged and spewed light blue fire at me. I quickly turned intangible and allowed the flames to pass harmlessly through me.

The fight continued for about ten minutes, and I honestly don't remember the details of what happened. Each of us would take turns attacking, alternating between using our fire, our claws, our teeth, etc...

Finally, I was able to get one of my paws on top of Aragon's head, smashing his head to the ground and pinning him there. I put my mouth around his neck and bit down, _hard. _Aragon roared in pain and tried to throw me off, but I only tightened my hold on him and dug my fangs further into his neck. I tasted ectoplasym/blood welling up betweem my teeth, but I still didn't stop. Aragon lay there, pitifully whimpering, knowing that his time was up...

"STOP!" Someone suddenly yelled from the crowd, I kept my grip on Aragon but slighltly shifted my head to get a better view of who had spoken.

Standing in the crowd between a terrified Valerie and Tucker, stood Sam, her eyes pleading and her hand held out in front of her.

Everyone in the crowd stared at Sam in shock, and some were muttering among themselves.

"Please Danny, don't do this, let him go..." whispered Sam.

Now the students and teachers in the crowd were REALLY shocked, since they had just heard Sam call me 'Danny'.

"Mr. Fent-uh... Phantom?" asked a suprised Mr. Lancer. "Is that you?"

I growled and ignored his question, focusing my attention on Sam.

_Why shouldn't I kill him! _I demanded of Sam telepathically. _He's the reason that this amulet is on me!_

"...please Danny, don't do something you'll regret..." Sam whispered again, and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was thinking of my evil future self...

I hesitated a moment longer, before releasing Aragon. The wounded dragon prince slowly stood, ectoplasym pouring from his wounds. He glanced at me fearfully before I snapped at the air by his neck again as a warning to get moving before I changed my mind. With a pathetic yelp Aragon spread his purple and black wings and flew away rapidly, not daring to look back.

All the students were staring at me, their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"Danny? Is that _you?_" asked Mr. Lancer again.

I didn't answer him, I was too miserable... and my wounds were killing me. With a groan I lay down in the middle of the foot ball field and licked the many bleeding cuts across my scaly body.

A few students cautiously approached me, but I ignored them and continued to tend to my wounds. I felt someone gently touch my tail, and when I turned around to look at them, I saw that it was Dash in his football gear, trembling in fear.

"Fenton?" said Dash, obviously these people were going to keep pestering me until I gave them an answer, so I might as well tell them the truth...

"_...yesss..._" my voice was barely audiable, but Dash could still hear me and reconize my voice.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, but Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and my older sister just stared at their feet.

I got to my feet, gave the students and staff of Casper High one last, sad look before jumping into the sky and flying back to Amity Forest.

_Now my secret is out, but will they believe me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long waits for updates with this fanfic, but I'm trying to get in the habbit of writing chapters quicker, plus I've been having writers block lately...<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	9. The Amulet's Influence

**Danny's POV**

**(Everyone has been asking this, YES this is 1 year after Phantom Planet, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, sorry for the confusion)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Delicous Krab Kakes, who almost died from the lack of updates with this Fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had had it, I couldn't take it anymore, I was a danger to my friends, my family, I mean, I had almost KILLED Aragon! I didn't even feel like I belonged among humans anymore... and everyone in Amity Park probably thought I was even more of freak than I already was since becoming half ghost. Maybe... it was better for everyone... if I left... Valerie and my Parents would be able to take care of the ghost attacks...<p>

Making up my mind, I walked out of my cave and lifted my wings, preparing to fly into the sky, when I heard the sound of footsteps walking towards me.

Valerie, Sam, Tucker, half the student body of Casper High, and suprisingly my Parents, were walking through the forest towards me, each of them were carrying flashlights to see in the dark.

When they were about twenty feet from me they all stopped and stared at me, I stared back, not blinking, my wings not dropping from their position to flee if neccesary.

Eventually, someone spoke, and it was Dash.

"Fenton... I feel terrible for you... we all do," said Dash gesturing to the crowd around him.

I was suddenly angry, Dash had bullied me since first grade, then when the world knew I was Phantom, he tried to apoligize, and NOW he was feeling sorry for me!

I let out a vicious, feral snarl from my teeth, my acid green talons extending to their full length. Everyone in the crowd backed up a few steps, fear apparent on their faces, even my friends and family.

"_I don't need your sympathy!_" I spat out in my growling voice.

"Danny... please calm down, were sorry... we believe you now, we know your our son..." said my mother, her voice trailing off at the end, her eyes teary.

This only made me more angrier, OH SURE! NOW they believed me! After I had braved the wilderness, feeling alone and umwanted! Were they there for me then! AND they expected me to FORGIVE them!

Lashing my tail back and forth I bared my teeth and spread my wings, taking off into the sky with one, last, final glare at my so called _family!_

**_They don't care about you_**

**_like I do..._**

**_The only thing that matters is power Danny..._**

**_And I can give you that..._**

_**Friends are a weakness, forget about them...**_

_But I can't... there my friends, my family, and I left them! I have to go back-_

**_Don't be a fool, you did the right thing_**

_Why was I so angry at them, and what is this strange voice in my head..._

**_LISTEN TO ME, _forget_ about them!_**

Eventually, I was forced to listen to the strange, powerful, and cold voice in my head, I felt like I had heard the voice before...

I flew to north, my wings wouldn't listen to me, it was like something _else _was controlling them, I wasn't in control of my own body! I don't know how long I flew, or how far, or even in what direction, but eventually I felt my body land on the ground in the middle of a different forest. Now that I had control of my body again, I felt my body begin to shake, I let out a wail of despair when I realized what I had done. An empty hole was in my life, was this what Dan had felt like when he lost his family? I collapsed onto the ground, and lay there, my eyes were lifeless, there wasn't a point in life anymore... How could I return to my family, when I had no clue were I was? I could be on another continent for all I knew!

My broken thoughts wandered to Sam, I remembered the heart broken look she gave me when I left... she probably thought that I was just going to fly for a bit to cool down and then I would return, I wonder what she would do when she realized I was probably never coming back...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was standing in the kitchen, waiting for Jazz to call me and tell me any news about Danny... no one had seen him for six hours now, and I was dreadfully worried, what if something had happened to him! What if-<p>

_Tsweeeer! _

My thought were suddenly interupted by a strange wailing sound in my head, sorrow and despair suddenly filled my soul, and then I understood... these thoughts were not mine, these thoughts were Danny's. My hands gripped the counter and I almost fell to the ground, the mental pain was almost unbearble! It was obvious that Danny was sad, that I understood, but what had caused him to be in this much grief?

My body began to shake with the mental distress pouring from Danny's mind, and my eyes became wet with tears...

Then I understood... Danny was never coming back...

That was the moment my life shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS!<strong>

**A very depressing chapter, I know... but there's still hope that Danny may find his way home! ...eventually...**

**Please review, and in case you're wondering, the AMULET was the thing that caused Danny to be angry, and the AMULET was the reason he left, and the AMULET was the strange voice in Danny's head. THIS AMULET IS SENTIENT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! thankyou**

**This chap was based off the song 'Pet', listen to it to understand this chapter better.**

**Once again, please review! And I will accept ideas for future chappies**

**-Phanfan**


	10. His Nightmare

**(SOOOOO sorry about the long wait for this chapter...)**

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p><em>After drifting off to sleep, I opened my eyes to find that I was once again in the misty forest that I had dreamed about after I had just become a dragon.<em>

_I took a cautious step forward and I realized that I was walking on two legs again. I lifted my front paw, only to find that instead of paws, I had hands again. I looked down at my feet and saw that I was wearing my red sneakers and baggy blue pants, the usual attire that I had once wore when I was human. There was no doubt, I was human._

_I would have been happier If I hadn't known that this was a dream, and that when I woke up, I would be a dragon again..._

_Suddenly, two long tendrils of glowing green light shot out of the trees and wrapped themselves around my human body, the light moved like a snake, sliding itself gently across my legs and carresing my face. I shuddered slightly as the light moved, the light had such an... _evil_ feeling to it. _

_The long tendrils of green light began to swirl together, eventually forming a single, large, glowing eye with a black slit for it's pupil._

**"Hello Danny..."**

_I shivered as the voice spoke, it sounded much stronger than the last time I had heard it._

_"You... you did this, didn't you. You're the amulet." It wasn't a question, it was a statement._

_The eye almost seemed to smile._

**"How very clever of you... but I am not just 'the amulet', I am you're master, and I am the one that will lead you... us, to greatness."**

_The eye suddenly became smooth as glass, and in it, I could see my reflection: In the eye, I saw myself, human, but suddenly I wasn't a human anymore, I was a dragon again, but then I began to change again... my green eyes became red, my fangs became slightly longer, and my white fins burst into white flames... I was Dan._

**"Even as a entirely different creature Danny, you cannot escape you're fate."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sammykins, you have to eat!" came my mother's desperate voice, but I ignored her, my empty eyes stared at the dark ceiling of my room, I was trying to look into Danny's mind, so I could find out where he was, I hadn't given up on him yet, nor would I ever believe he had truly left me, I remembered the first time he had talked to me telapathicly: <em>Sam, I would never leave you... <em>

It had been two days since Danny had flown off, Danny's parents had tryed to track him with the _boooooo_merang, but unfortunately, it had been broken.

My mother finally gave up and left, leaving the bowl of steaming soup by my bed-side table.

After a few minutes, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz came over and visited me.

"Any luck?" asked Jazz hopefully, reffering to my connection with her brother.

I shook my head sadly.

"He's just so sad... it's the ONLY thing I can sense," I answered.

Jazz sighed and hung her head, she was very worried for her brother's safety.

The sadness that was still streaming from Danny graddually began to cease, and I felt his counciousness begin to slow.

"He's falling asleep," I announced.

Jazz looked up, desperate for any information about her brother's welfare.

Suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore, I gasped loudly as I felt my mind being of overwhelmed by Dannys mind, and suddenly, I _was_ Danny:

_I opened my eyes to find that I was once again in the misty forest that I had dreamed about after I had just become a dragon._

_I took a cautious step forward and I realized that I was walking on two legs again. I lifted my front paw, only to find that instead of paws, I had hands again. I looked down at my feet and saw that I was wearing my red sneakers and baggy blue pants, the usual attire that I had once wore when I was human. There was no doubt, I was human._

_I would have been happier If I **hadn't** known that this was a dream, but when I woke up, I would be a dragon again..._

_Suddenly, two long tendrils of glowing green light shot out of the trees and wrapped themselves around my human body, the light moved like a snake, sliding itself gently across my legs and carresing my face. I shuddered slightly as the light moved, the light had such an... _evil_ feeling to it. _

_The long tendrils of green light began to swirl together, eventually forming a single, large, glowing eye with a black slit for it's pupil._

**"Hello Danny..."**

_I shivered as the voice spoke, it sounded much stronger than the last time I had heard it._

_"You... you did this, didn't you. You're the amulet." It wasn't a question, it was a statement._

_The eye almost seemed to smile._

**"How very clever of you... but I am not just 'the amulet', I am you're master, and I am the one that will lead you... us, to greatness."**

_The eye suddenly became smooth as glass, and in it, I could see my reflection: In the eye, I saw myself, human, black hair, blue eyes, and human clothes. but suddenly I wasn't a human anymore, I was a dragon again, but then I began to change again... my green eyes became red, my fangs became slightly longer, and my white fins burst into white flames... I was Dan._

**"Even as a entirely different creature Danny, you cannot escape you're fate."**

"Sam!"

A voice suddenly broke through the dream, and I was back in my own body, I breathed heavily and looked up to see Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz staring at me with terrified faces.

"Sam... you're eyes, they were... _green _and... glowing!" said Valerie in a fearful voice.

I shook slightly and when I regained my bearings, told them about the dream Danny had been having.

Tucker bit his lip, while Valerie looked confused.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." whispered Jazz.

_She isn't the only one... _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Very, very, VERY sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll post the next chappie faster, I promise! I might even finish it today or tommorow (but no promises)<strong>

**I'm also very sorry this isn't very long, but I'm posting the new chappie soon, so it won't matter as much.**

**Please oh please review! **


	11. The Follower

**Danny POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, shivering from head to tail. Once I regained my ability to stand I walked over to small puddle of rain water nearby and looked at my reflection. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that my eyes were still green and my fins weren't replaced by fire.<p>

I wasn't Dan... yet, but maybe the amulet was right and it was only a matter of time...

Lifting my scaled head to the sky I looked at the rising sun. The rays of sunshine fell onto my ebony scales and made them shine like polished metal.

With a sigh I began to lumber through the forest, not caring when a small tree branch snagged on my wing and caused a small trickle of green blood to drip down my smooth white and black wings. My heart ached and my head drooped as I walked, was my family missing me? Were they worried? Would I ever see them again?

After what felt like hours of pointless wandering, I heard a twig snap and a slight scuffle coming from behind me and slightly to my left side, and at the same time, my ghost sense went off.

My head snapped behind me and my glowing green eyes pierced a thick bush where the sound had come from. The leaves of the bush were shaking and rustling slightly. I aproached the bush curiously and stuck my black nose close to the small leaves of the bush before sniffing the leaves. Two small, glowing, icy blue eyes appeared through the leaves of the bush and a small, green scaled nose gently touched mine before retreating back into the bush quickly. With a snort I shook my head with suprise and pulled my nose back.

_What was that?_ I thought to myself.

The two ice coloured eyes reapeared in the bush I watched curiously as a small, green baby dragon pulled itself out of the bush. The dragon was tiny, about the size of a cat, with small diamond shaped scales that were a rich deep forest green colour. Her light blue eyes glittered brightly and her green wings each had a large white diamond marking on the top.

The tiny she-dragon cautiouly made it's way over to me before stopping by my green-clawed paw.

"_Cheep_?" chirped the little she-dragon.

I looked at her for a second before turning around and walking away, though the appearence of another ghost dragon was interesting, I didn't have time for it... I wanted to mourn my loss in peace.

After a few minutes I heard a few more twigs snap, and then I knew she was following me.

I stopped and sighed.

"_Go home, shoo,_" I said firmly, but not unkindly.

I heard the young dragoness stop, but she continued to follow me when I started walking again.

I tried to ignore her, and eventually I forgot that she was following me.

After I while, I forced myself to hunt, since I knew that not eating would never help me find Amity Park again. I managed to bring down a large buck, and just when I was about to tear into the carcass, I heard another small _Cheep._

The little green monster herself came from behind me and began to eat _my _kill! She must have followed the trail of blood coming from the cut on my wing that I had gotten earlier from the tree branch.

I gave her a warning growl and she backed off and bounded back into the trees.

After I had finished eating, I curled up in between two trees and laid there with my eyes cat-like eyes wide open and alert, not daring to go to sleep in case I had another nightmare...

Suddenly, I felt something warm and scaly press itself against my side and curl intself into my legs.

I looked down, and was suprised the see the small fledgling dragon, sleeping peacefully and purring softly.

My wide eyes slowly began to close and I wrapped my tail around her protectively before gazing at the stars and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

Many miles away, in the Fenton Lab, Sam Manson suddenly began to giggle for no apparent reason. Her friends Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie starred at her in confusion.

"What is it?" demanded Jazz, wondering what could possibly make her laugh under the circumstances.

Sam smiled and replied:

"Danny's so soft, he kinda unintionally adopted a friend..."

"What do you mean?" asked Valerie tossing back her black and curly hair slightly.

Sam explained to her friends about how she had seen (through their conncection) Danny let the small green dragoness stay with him that night, and how the tiny she-dragon had followed Danny for miles.

Tucker smiled and shook his head.

"That's Danny alright... but Sam, have you found out where he is yet?

Sam shook her black-haired head and sighed dissapointedly.

"All I know is that he's in some kind of forest, but I can't tell where exactly..."

"We'll find him," said Tucker with a determined voice, but his hazel eyes betrayed hint of doubt.

...

* * *

><p><strong>A short and dull chappie, I know, but I think the appearence of the little green ghost dragon will be able to soothe my readers... for now.<strong>

**NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! :D**

**Please review, 'cause the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be to write faster.**


	12. Too Cute For Her Own Good

**Amity Park**

* * *

><p>Amity Park was in a panic, the savior of the world, and the town protector, had somehow been turned into a dragon, and was now missing. Danny Phantom had been last seen in the woods of lake Eerie by a group of people including the Fentons and a few students of Casper High. the witnesses had reported seeing the half ghost hero fly off, and no one had seen him since. Now that Danny Phantom was out of the way, more and more ghosts were attacking the town, and even the Red Huntress, GiW, and the Fentons combined were having a tough time holding the ghosts off.<p>

All across the country, everyone was on the lookout for a black and white ghost dragon, but so far, no one had found him...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p>The radiant golden orb of the sun appeared over the horizon and streams of yellow sunlight fell through the forest leaves and caused shining dappled markingsreflections to appear on my dark scales.

I looked down and saw the tiny green dragon, still curled up against my side with her eyes closed.

After staring at her for a few minutes I slowly got to my feet and stretched like a feline. The tiny green hatchling let out a whine of protest when I stood up, she must have been very comfortable sleeping against my side before I woke her up.

I looked at the beautiful pink and gold sunrise for a second before sitting down on my haunches. It seemed unfair that the world was so beautiful, when I couldn't even enjoy it because of the grief of losing my loved ones... but at least they were alive and safe... I think...

The small baby green she-dragon walked up to me and stared up at my face with her pretty ice-blue eyes.

"_What are you looking at_," I grumbled in my reptillain-human sounding voice.

The green hatchling cheeped and sat on my black paw, I let her sit there, since I was too depressed to care.

Suddenly, a plump brown furred rabbit came from out of a nearby fern, it nibbled on the leaves of the fern contentedly, since it hadn't noticed me yet.

I considered killing the rabbit and eating it, but I didn't really feel like eating at the moment, plus the rabbit would be too small to fill my belly completely.

The baby green dragoness saw the rabbit and stared at it greedily for a second, before she looked up at me again. Her shining light-blue eyes were pleading and hungry, and she looked at me almost expectanly.

_She expects me to feed her_, I thought to myself.

"_Go kill you're own food,_" I hissed quietly, but the hatchling just sat on my paw, and looked back and forth between the rabbit and me.

I ignored her for a few minutes, before she suddenly let out a quiet and pleading _cheep _and rubbed her green head against my scaly leg. I sighed, she was just too cute to resist...

I opened my fanged mouth and let out a small green fireball at the rabbit. The rabbit made a suprised sound as the green flames suddenly engulfed it's body and killed it. Once the flames had died down, I could see that the rabbit's fur was completely burned off, and the meat was a nice golden colour, it had been cooked almost perfectly.

The tiny green hatchling cheeped with excitement before running over to the rabbit meat. She began to devour the meat quickly, and I realized that she probably hadn't eaten in a long time.

When she was about halfway finished the rabbit, she suddenly stopped eating, as if she had just realized something. She turned her head behind her and looked at me, as if to ask: 'Why aren't you eating anything?'.

I didn't meet her gaze and instead I laid down on the ground and put my head on a patch of wet moss.

I heard the hatchling walk up to me, and I felt her put her tiny claws in between my jaw.

_She's trying to pry my mouth open, _I realized with amusement.

When prying my mouth open didn't work, she began to run at my jaw and ram her full weight against my cheek, but I hardly felt a thing.

After a about fifteen minutes of laying on the ground while the green hatchling tryed to get me to eat, I finally gave in and opened my maw. When the baby dragoness saw that I had opened my mouth, she ran off, gently grabbed the remainder of the rabbit meat, and deposited the meat in my open mouth. She watched intently as I chewed the meat, and when I was finished, she let out a satisfied snort and licked me on the cheek with her small forked tongue.

"_...you're too cute for you're own good, you know that right?_" I asked her, even though I knew she wouldn't be able to understand.

The baby ghost dragon cheeped happily, I think she likes the sound of my voice... but I can't be sure.

I smiled a draconic smile and nuzzled her face gently, maybe I would keep her around for a while, she was great company, and I was awfully lonely without my friends and family, plus she probably wouldn't survive long without me, she was just a child, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>A short, and boring chapter, but I needed to show that Danny is warming up to his new friend, and I needed my readers to know how Amity Park is doing without Danny Phantom.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Long Awaited Name

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>...if you're going to stay with me, you'll need a name...<em>" I told the young dragoness, even though she couldn't understand me.

The green hatchling cheeped happily as I talked, she seemed to like it when I talked to her.

I looked at her small diamond shaped scales, her sparkling ice-blue eyes, and the two pure white diamond markings on her green wings... she kinda reminded me of a star... and the beautiful rich green shade of her scales sorta reminded me of a flower...

In my head, I thought of all the possible names that were invloved with the words 'Star' and 'Flower'. I thought of calling her 'Rose','Polaris' (after the North star) or 'Stella', but none of the names seemed to fit... One of my ideas for a name was 'Starlye', but I felt that the name was missing something... finally, I came up with the perfect name.

"..._I'll call you... Starlily,_" I decided, and as I spoke, I slurred the words 'Star' and 'Lily' together so that it sounded like one word. I had chose this name not only because she reminded me of a star and flower, but also because I remembered that Sam had once called a flour sack "baby" 'Lilith' for a health project...

"_But I'lll call you 'Lily' for short._"

Lily purred at her new name, I think she likes it.

* * *

><p>That day, after having a short nap with Lily, I decided to fly for a bit to see if I might be able to see where I was... but when I took off, instead of following me, Lily stayed on the ground and wailed. I immediately flew back to the ground, and then I realized why she hadn't followed me, Lily couldn't fly yet... she must be very young, younger than I had origionally thought.<p>

After that, I stayed on the ground, murmuring comforting words to Lily and telling her that I wouldn't leave her again... after all, I had already left my family and friends, so I wasn't about to leave my only companion.

Lily eventually calmed down, and when she looked me in the eyes, it almost looked like she was saying: 'Dont you EVER do that again, I want you to stay with me forever'.

After Lily had calmed down, I had an idea: I gently picked her up like a mother cat would to a kitten, with my mouth around her belly, I twisted my neck and placed her on my back, right behind my neck and in front of my wings.

"_Hold on,_" I told her, and even though she didn't understand the words, she understood my tone of voice and wrapped her long green tail partly around my neck, but not enough to choke me.

Once I was possitive that Lily was secure, I slowly lifted my black and white bat-like wings and slowly began to flap. Lily watched me flap curiously, and when we began to rise above the ground, she let out a squeak or suprise. Once I was above the canopy of the forest, I straightened my body and began to glide over the forest. A funnel of warm air rose of the ground and billowed beneath my outstretched wings, the air carried us higher and higher untlil we we're in the clouds. Lily began to cheep with joy and delight as the moisture from the clouds clung to her wings and scales. I smiled slightly, I could tell she really enjoyed the experience of flying.

From way up in the clouds, I could see that the forest was reasonably large, and it ran across the east side of a long range of mountains. I saw a few hiking trails, but not any towns...

I also saw a lake nearby, so I flew down to it with Lily and landed softly on the rocky 'beach'. There were many pine trees around the lake, but besides that, I didn't see much...

I felt Lily unraveled her tail from around my neck and run up my neck until she was standing on top of my head. She put her head down so that our eyes were face-to-face. I could tell from the look in her sparkling eyes that she wanted to fly again.

"..._We'll fly again soon, I promise,_" I reassured her, but she didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

For the rest of the day, I went into the forest and taught Lily how to hunt, at first she was confused and unsure of herself, (plus since she was unable to fly, it slightly limited her hunting abilities). but as she watched me hunt and after she had practiced a few times, she began to improve. She almost caught a small mouse once.

After hunting practice, it was almost dark, so I layed down underneath a large pine tree nearby the lake, and Lily slept curled up next to me. I spread out my left wing and drapped it over her like a tent, so she would be sheltered in case it rained, and then we both went to sleep.

To my relief, I didn't get any nightmares from the Amulet that night, so I was able to sleep peacefully in a dreamless bliss...

* * *

><p><strong>Two had fishermen glided arcross the waters of Sparks Lake <strong>in a canoe, the silver water reflected the dusk-sky, and the water rippled and distorted the reflected image as the canoe moved. Suddenly, the smaller of the two fishermen gasped loudly. His partner turned around to look at his friend with confusion.

"What is it?" asked the man.

The fisherman that had gasped lifted a shaking finger and pointed to something on the left side of the canoe. The other man followed the finger and gasped as well... for near the shore of the lake, slept a giant, black and white dragon.

...

For a while, there was complete silence, with a fearful atmosphere, but when the two fishermen realized that the dragon wasn't waking up, they relaxed a bit.

"... What do we do?" asked the shorter fisherman that had gasped.

"...I think I know... do you see how the dragon is glowing? I think it's... a ghost," said the other man.

The shorter man looked at the dragon again and realized that his partner was right, the dragon was indeed glowing... but did that make it a ghost? Did ghosts even sleep? Thefisherman knew about ghosts, since the day Danny Phantom saved the world a year ago, but he had never seen one up close before...

"If this is a ghost, I think we should call my brother in the Guys in White, a goverment organization that hunts ghosts... my brother will know what to do..."

The shorter fisherman nodded his head and handed his partner his cell-phone.

His fellow fisherman dialed a number and waited for his brother to pick up...

* * *

><p><strong>GiW<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Guys in White Oregon Base, a young agent in a white tuxedo ran down a long brightly lit hallway quickly with an excited look on his face. Once the young agent had gotten to the end of the hallway, he stopped at the front of a large, steel door and knocked three time on the cold metal. A small gap appeared in the metal door and a small, rectangular security camera came out of the gap. The camera focused on the agent's eyes and seemed to be scanning them, and after a few seconds, the camera retreated back into the door and the gap closed. The steel door made a rumbling sound as it slowly swung open, and the young agent in the white tuxedo ran into the room that had been behind the door. The room was dark, but you could just make out the outlines of computers, ghost weapons, and a muscular bald operative in a white suit with dark glasses shading his eyes.<p>

"Sir," gasped the young agent. "My brother has spotted a ghost dragon by the shores of Sparks Lake, Deshutes Forest, and the dragon matches the description of Danny Phantom."

The muscular Operative grinned happily.

"Send a squadron to retrieve him, alive. I want him in prime condition... I have no intention of handing over the greatest scientific discovery of ghost-science back to his friends and family, we need him here, to unlock his secrets..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! ...please don't kill me...<strong>

**My friend, Namara Jane Knight, came up with the name 'Lily' (I like the name because it's one of my Aunt's horse's names, and I LOVE to lope on Lily :D) and I came up with the 'Star' part, because she DOES remind me of a star and I had to fit that in there...**

**REVIEW!... except for flames, not that I've gotten any in my life, but It's not an something I want on my list of reviews! **


	14. Not TWO minds but ONE

**A RECAP FROM DASH'S POV:**

**...**

**...**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>Guilt was a very strange and unfamiliar emotion to Dash Baxter, for years Dash Baxter had bullied the innocent 'loosers' of Casper High without a hint of sympathy, but now...<p>

It had all started a year ago, the day that Dash had found out that his favorite punching bag, Danny Fenton, was also his heroic idol, Danny Phantom. Dash had often wondered why Danny hadn't just used his ghost powers to defend himself or get revenge on him, and when Dash realized that Danny was simply above and beyond the primitive act of harming the weak, Dash had been humbled.

Afterwards, Dash had attempted to get Danny Fenton to join the 'A-List', but Danny had politely but firmly refused Dash's attempts at getting him to join the 'Popular Crowd' and form a "friendship".

Gradually, this experience caused Dash to limit his bullying habbits, although Dash never stopped preying on the 'nerds' completely.

Then, Danny Phantom/Fenton had suddenly dissapeared, without a trace. But suprisingly, Danny Phantom had not left the town unproctected, he had left a fearsome (yet beautiful at the same time) black and white dragon to defend the town. The citizens had grudgingly accepted the new town ghost fighter, but they still wondered why Danny Phantom had left Amity Park so abrubtly and suddenly for no specific reason.

One day, when Dash was playing a foot-ball game, Danny Phantom's guardian ghost dragon had suddenly dropped out of the sky and onto the field while battling an evil looking black and purple dragon with red eyes. Dash had excitedly watched the two dragons fight it out, but he had been taken back and suprised when the goth-chick that was Fenton's girlfriend called the dragon 'Danny'.

THAT was the moment that Dash understood, Danny Phantom had never actually left them at all... and that was also the moment that Dash truly experienced the unforgiving sensation of guilt...

Dash Baxter was ashamed of himself, Danny had sacrificed EVERYTHING to help people, and Dash would never amount to that...

With regret in his heart, Dash convinced a group of Casper High students to find Danny and apoligize to him, to tell him that they were sorry that he was a dragon, in an attempt to make things right and drive the burning guilt...

The Fentons had even accompanied Dash's group of students, but when the group had offered the dragon that was Danny their apoligiess, Danny had flown off into the sky, leaving Amity Park, never to return... or will he?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of helicopter rotary blades in the middle of the night, NOT a nice sound to wake up to.<p>

Two seconds late I was on my feet with mouth gently around Lily.

_FWAAP FWAAP FWAAP FWAAP! _went the helicopters, and I knew that the sound of helicopters could only mean one thing: The Guys in White.

Lily cocked her head with a confused look on her draconic face, she was curious, the sound of the helicopters fascinated her, and I could tell that she was wondering why I was acting so agitated.

I put Lily in the top branches of a nearby tall pine tree as gently but also as quickly as possible before looking her in the eyes.

"_Stay here! Don't you move from this tree young lady! Understand..._" my hoarse, reptiliant voice shook with emotion at the end, would Lily be safe? Would I ever see her again?

Lily stared at me with confusion when she heard the hoplessness in my voice, she seemed to be saying: 'What's wrong?'

"_Just... stay here, ok? Promise me you'll stay here, and don't come out until it's safe,_" I told her in a demanding voice, and even though Lily still couldn't understand english words, I could tell that she understood my intentions because she sat down and dug her claws inside the bark of the branch that she was sitting on.

I nuzzled her softly, hoping that she would remember the small amount of hunting training that I had given her, and hoping that she would somehow be able to fend for herself... no, I shouldn't be thinking that way, there was still a possibility that I would be able to find her again, I had to think positive...

Without any further delays, I turned invisible and leapted into the air, opening my wings with a _whoosh! _

The sound of the helicopters got louder and louder, and soon, I saw the white helicopters flying towards me, even though I was invisible.

_Darn it! They must have ecto-signature tracking devices! So invisibility is useless... _I thought angrily to myself.

I returned to visibility to conserve my energy, and tilting my body diagonally, I flew upwards through the night-sky and into the clouds.

Thinking that I was safe for the moment, I hovered anxiously inside the cloud, when suddenly, a white helicopter flew up behind me, and before I could react, it shot a giant glowing red net over top of me. I barely had time to dodge as the net fell over my body. I could tell that the net had weights it, because I could feel the weights dragging me down to the ground. Almost immediatley I was tumbling through the air, and within seconds, I had crashed onto the ground.

I groaned with pain, the fall had broken a few of my ribs, and my entire body ached...

The helicopters quickly began to descend upon me, and once the helicopters had landed, hundreds of agents in white suits all filed out of the helicopters and pointed their weapons at my fallen form.

I could see that one of the agents was walking towards me, holding a needle full of green liquid in his hand...

Realizing his intention, I began to thrash and struggle in the net, but my efforts were futile, since I was almost completely tangled in the mesh of netting.

But even though there was almost no chance of escape, my struggling still prevented the agent from giving me the needle.

"Hold him still!" ordered the agent after narrowly avoiding my white-finned tail.

About half of the men threw themselves on top of my wings, neck, and tail, doing their best to prevent me from moving so that the agent could give me the needle.

I felt the agent walk onto my shoulder and lean down over my head. I let out a quiet growl as he placed one hand over my head and whispered in my 'ear': "We've been waiting for this moment for a long time... Danny Phantom." I felt a soft prick as the needle point went in-between the scales on the back of my head and into my skin.

Immediately I felt myself drifting of into unconciousness, my tensed body relaxed and my defiant expression became relaxed...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I suddenly shrieked at the top of my lungs, scaring the everyone in the room.<p>

I was in the Fenton's living room, with Danny's parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie. Jazz had been crying while sitting on one of the couches, while Valerie had had an arm draped over her comfortingly, but when I had screamed, Jazz had quickly ran over to my side with a hopeful look on her face. Jack and Maddie had been tinkering with the booooomerang on the other couch, trying to fix it so that we could track Danny. Tucker had been pacing back and forth in the room while fumbling with his red barrae in his hands before I had screamed, but now he was standing anxiosly by my side, waiting for any news about his best friend.

"He's in Oregon, Deshutes forest, near Sparks Lake," I gasped. "I don't know how I didn't reconize it sooner, I went camping there once with my parents," _...well, if you can count spending the week in a plush and expensive cabin "camping"_, I thought to myself privately.

I remembered the scene from Danny's mind perfectly... I could picture the aerial view of the tall range of mountains, with pine trees surrounding the sparkling silver lake... I could almost _feel_ the air whistling through my-no, _Danny's _wings... I corrected myself in my head: _DANNY_ was the one that was flying over the Deshutes forest in Oregan, _I _was Sam Manson, currently in Amity Park. Sometimes the connection had it hard for me to distinguish Danny's mind from my mind... sometimes it almost felt like we were ONE single mind, instead of two seperate beings.

"Well then let's go!" said Jazz enthusiastically before running off to the emergency OP center.

The rest of us quickly followed Jazz, not even bothering to grab anything for the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later... from Jazz's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe our luck! We we're going to find Danny! I was going to see my little brother again... well, he wasn't exactly 'little' anymore, since he was now a forty foot tall dragon, but still, I was just so happy!<p>

With a joyful look on my face I looked out the window from the Emergency OP center 'Jet', (I STILL couldn't figure out how my parents we're able to transform the Emergency OP center into a blimp, and then a aircraft...)

Dad was humming happily as he drove the 'OP center Jet', and Mom was too happy to even complain about how Dad was such a crazy driver (or in this case, a 'Pilot').

I was thinking to myself that nothing could ruin this day, when Sam suddenly gasped loudly.

Turning around in my seat I gave her with a questioning look.

"I-it's... it's Danny," whispered Sam, while everyone else also looked at Sam curiously (even Dad, although that PROBABLY wasn't the safest thing for him to do when he was flying an 'airplane'.)

"What about Danny?" asked Valerie, with a hint of fear in her usually confident voice.

"...It's the Guys in White," replied Sam, and when I looked into her violet eyes, I could see the fear in her violet eyes, and somehow I knew, the fear belonged to BOTH Sam AND Danny...

From looking in Sam's eyes, I could tell that my strong, brave, and fearless little brother, was absolutely terrified...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**HELLO AGAIN MY DEVOTED READERS :)!**

**Sorry for the cliffie, please don't kill me...**

**I was a little lazy when I was writing this chapter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**.P.S. On deviantart, I made a group for my fanfics called 'Phanfan925sfanfics'.**


	15. The Story of Starlily 1, And Nightmares

**Chapter 15**

**The Story of Starlily, Part 1 AND Nightmares, Part 1**

**Lily's THIRD Person**

**(PLEASE READ THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER BETTER!)**

* * *

><p>In a peaceful, forest glade, a gateway between two worlds opened.<p>

Before, the clearing had been calm and bustling with life. Squirrels jumped from tree branch to tree branch and birds sang their morning songs.

But all of this life was put on pause, when a swirling black and green vortex of _death, _broke into the world of the living. The squirrels squeaked in fear and surprise before scampering off, and the birds immediately stopped their song and took to the air as the atmosphere suddenly became gloomy and cold.

Through the portal to the world of the dead, a medium sized, oval shaped object landed on the forest floor. The object was smooth and polished, it was a beautiful deep, rich forest green colour, and a white diamond marking was on its front with an even smaller light blue diamond marking inside the larger white diamond.

The animals began to creep back out of their hollows, and even the birds lighted down on a nearby tree to examine the strange object that had come into their world… even the Sun seemed to welcome the object that could only be identified as an egg, as golden sunlight penetrated through the gloom that had come with the portal, and warmed up the chilly and deathly cold air. The Sun's warm rays fell through the deciduous canopy and dappled its warmth and light on the egg's surface.

An especially curious and brave squirrel approached the egg and felt it's smooth surface with its small, twitching nose, before a loud _crack! _ripped through the peaceful and still air. The squirrel squeaked in alarm at the loud sound and scurried off before he dashed up a nearby tree. The cause of the loud noise that had interrupted the forest's calm was a large and jagged fissure that had split right through the egg's surface. The birds watched with silent anticipation as the fractured egg began to shake, but the birds were especially eager. Even though the bird's minds were primitive, they still knew more about eggs than the other animals, and they knew that a new life was about to break free of that precious and delicate shell.

From the depths of the egg, stumbled a creature that the animals had never seen before, it's small and slightly feline body was covered in hundreds of small, petite, diamond shaped, green scales, the same colour as the egg it had hatched from. The creature had medium sized green wings with a large white diamond marking on the top surface of each of its fragile and limp wings. However, the creature's eyes were the most breathtaking, they were the colour of shining, blue ice, and they sparkled and glowed brightly. The young and newly born creature lifted its head and let out a small and gurgling cheep before shaking off the mucus coating it's small body.

The birds twittered in confusion and awe. Never had they seen such a strange and beautiful hatchling bird in their lives. This strange bird was bigger than any other hatchling they had seen, and the creatures 'feathers' (which was odd, since a hatchling isn't born with it's feathers, noted the birds) were hard and polished. Also, the creature's wings were like a bat's wings, with wing membranes and bones visible through the leathery 'skin'.

The creature knew what is was, since instinctual and invaluable knowledge was already programed in it's brain. The creature knew that it was a dragon, and as the young female dragon examined the beautiful world it had been born into, it realized that although this world was lovely, it was NOT the world that she was from. The dragoness turned her head around and saw the portal, and for a moment, she considered walking through it, but as she looked forward again and saw the birds flying around her and the bright and friendly Sun in the sky, she decided against it, this world may not be the world she was from, but it was the world she had been born into, and that was good enough for her.

The young fledgling dragon took her first step into this new and glorious world, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

When she realized that her parents were nowhere in sight, her instincts told her that she needed a guardian to protect, guide, teach, and provide for her. Without a guardian, she was helpless and wouldn't survive.

The female hatchling looked back at the small portal, wondering if her parents were in there, but before she could consider the possibility, the portal closed.

The young but already intelligent hatchling wondered if her parents had abandoned her, since her instinctual feelings told her that it wasn't uncommon for a guardian to abandon an egg in their clutch, especially if it was a runt.

But the hatchling dismissed the idea, and walked around, in search of her nest guardian(s).

The hatchling's already highly developed brain told her that she needed to smell for her parents, her nose would show her the way. So the baby dragoness lifted her nose and sniffed the air, she smelt a scent that her instincts 'told' her was close, and that it was the scent of a nearly adult male dragon.

The baby dragon thought that this MUST be her father, since why else would a male dragon be so close to where she had hatched? It would be too much of a coincidence if the dragon WEREN'T her father. So the hatchling set out, following the young teen-adult male dragon scent. The hatchling found it interesting that her 'father's' scent was still not fully matured. He must had been young when he flew her mother, which meant that he was a strong, powerful, and swift dragon to be able to fly a female at such a young age.

After walking awkwardly (because even though the hatchling was intelligent, she still hadn't quite gotten the hang of walking…) for a few minutes, the hatchling's stomach began to growl, but the baby dragoness pushed on, for she knew that if she found her guardian, he would feed her. After a while, the hatchling heard a few, large footsteps, and she quickly hid in a thick leafy bush.

That was when the dragon that would soon be called Lily, saw her 'father' for the first time.

A large, immense, midnight black dragon walked slowly past the bush that the hatchling was hiding. The dragon had white-plated scales under his neck and stomach, his long and deadly claws were acid green, his wings were black and white, he had spiked 'fins' on his neck, tail, and the end of his tail, and his cat-like eyes glowed a bright, neon green. The young dragoness watched in awe as the dragon she assumed was her father walked past her magnificently. He seemed to radiate power and a slight white glow surrounded his form.

_So this is my father… _thought the baby dragon to herself.

The baby dragoness wondered if she looked anything like her father, since she would love to have fins like those…

Just then, the fledgling dragoness noticed that her father's neck was drooping and he looked absolutely miserable…

_It must be because he thinks he lost me, it's horrible for a parent to lose a hatchling…_

thought the dragoness to herself.

The hatchling took a few steps forward so she could greet her father for the first time, but she suddenly stopped when her father's head whipped around, he must have heard her moving. The older male dragon narrowed his green cat-like eyes suspiciously and put his nose close to the bush and sniffed the leaves warily. The fledgling dragoness flashed her ice blue eyes and put her nose gently against her father's nose instinctually. She knew that the ceremonial 'first impression' between a hatchling and it's guardian was important, and required that a hatchling and a guardian-to-be to touch noses as their first contact. The hatchling's 'father' retreated his head, took a step back, and snorted in surprise. The new-born dragoness walked out of the bush and stood at her father's paws before looking up at him and letting out a _'cheep?'._ Her father examined her for a moment, before turning around and continuing walking glumly. This surprised the hatchling, since a parent usually accepted the role of guardian immediately, plus the dragoness had expected her father to be happy after seeing her. Shouldn't her father be no longer sad after he had discovered his long-lost hatchling? The hatchling decided to follow her father, since the presence of his hatchling might eventually jar him into taking up his responsibilities as her guardian. The hatchling followed her 'Father' for a while, and as she walked, she noticed that he was stumbling almost blindly through the forest, as if he didn't care whether he lived or died… After a few minutes, the dragoness fledgling began to fall behind, since the male dragon that she assumed was her father was much faster than her, but when the youngling saw a small trail of neon green liquid dribbled on the forest floor, her highly developed instincts informed her that the oozing liquid was a ghost dragon's 'blood', so the baby dragoness followed the trail of ecotplasym through the forest until she caught sight of her 'father' again.

The slightly juvenile black and white male dragon suddenly stopped in his tracks and blew out a loud puff of air through his mouth, with a sorta "_huuh_…" sound **(sigh)**.

The little green hatchling also stopped as well, just in time to hear a strange combination of sounds and noises that seemed to be coming from her father's mouth. The baby dragoness was captivated by these sounds… she had never heard anything like it, it wasn't a growl, nor a roar, nor even a snarl… it almost seemed like there was a second meaning behind the sounds that her father was making… almost as if he was trying to tell her something… the young dragoness had no clue what the significance of her father's strange sounds were, but the noises fascinated and entranced her, sending a tingle of pleasure through her spine. The newborn dragon had no true sense of 'language', 'speech', 'words' or even 'voice' yet, so the sounds that the infant's 'father' were making were utterly confusing and yet charming at the same time to the young green dragoness.

After finishing his phrase, the black and white dragon once again began to walk, and the newly hatched green dragon that would soon be named Starlily continued to follow…

* * *

><p>After what seemed like eternity (even though the youngling had no comprehension of the concepts of 'eternity' or even 'forever'), the black and white dragon adolescent dragon stopped to hunt. The baby female dragon that believed that the black and white dragon was her father watched from inside a small, scraggly bush, entranced in his graceful movement and agility as he skillfully brought down a male deer. Soon, soon, the baby dragoness would be able to execute the very same movements; all she needed was a guardian to teach her…<p>

As soon as the baby dragon's 'father' had began to eat the buck, she quickly walked up to the corpse and began to tear at the hide with her sharp newborn teeth. But the older black and white turned to her with a shocked and then furious face before growling softly in his throat. The hatchling almost immediately backed off, her head low and submissive. She knew what that growl meant; she had been able to interpret the meaning behind the growl as soon as her father had completed it. It was a warning… now her father had rejected her as his ward once again… what was going on? Things weren't supposed to be like this… the father and/or mother was supposed to consent with the terms of guardianship almost as soon as their child had emerged from it's egg!

With a heavy core and a hollow stomach, the recently hatched dragoness walked away dejectedly and hid in the bush once again, how long would she last before she starved or a predator killed her off?

* * *

><p>As dusk settled across the forest, the newly hatched dragon watched the dragon that had sired her settle down in between two trees, his eyes wide open and staring unblinkingly at the sky.<p>

The young hatchling was frightened, she was hearing the sounds of the night animals awakening… the owls hooting in the night as they beat their silent wings, the sound of a large and grumpy porcupine snuffling and waddling across the forest floor, and a few other woodland creatures. These sounds terrified and petrified the youngling, since she had no clue what they were and because these noises were so unfamiliar. This dragon may have felt like she belonged in the 'real-world' when she made that life-changing decision about which realm she should live in, but she was still a ghost, and therefore, designed to live in the GhostZ_ONE_, and dragons didn't have to worry about night creatures in the ghost realm, since ghostly animals mostly avoided dragons.

After a few more heart-thumping and fearful moments of listening to the abnormal, unfamiliar sounds of the forest at night, the baby dragon finally made up her mind. She did not care if her father refused her again; she just had to take the chance…

With trembling steps the baby dragon walked up to her father, and when she looked up, she saw that he hadn't noticed her presence yet. With a little more confidence and relief the green baby pressed herself up against her father's scaly side, nestled softly in his body. She felt her father stiffen as he felt her and realized that she was there, but she did not care anymore, she was just so tired…

Before the youngling drifted off to sleep, she felt her father's muscles relax and felt his soft-finned tail coil around her body possessively and protectively. The dragoness baby felt satisfaction and joy coarse through her tiny body, her father had finally accepted her, at last. He had received the duties and responsibilities as her guardian, so the hatchling was now safe.

With relief and hope the newborn female dragon drifted off joyfully to sleep for the first time.

* * *

><p>The now one-day old dragoness had been resting contentedly against her father, when she was suddenly and rudely awakened.<p>

Her father must have waked up and stood up, because the fledgling dragon was sent tumbling a feet. The extremely ruffled hatchling stood up and walked up to her father, who was now sitting on his haunches. The baby dragoness walked up to him and sat on his left paw, looking upwards at his draconic face. The older black and white dragon looked down at her as well, opened his mouth, and made another series and pattern of strange sounds. These sounds delighted the youngling and she let out a happy _'cheep' _before rubbing her head slightly against his smooth-scaled leg.

Suddenly, the hatchling heard a noise and when she turned to look, she saw that it was a fat, brown animal with long feet, ears, and a small, white, rounded soft-looking 'tail '. The fledgling had no clue what this strange animal was, but she DID know that it was food… The hatchling dragoness looked up at her guardian expectantly; surely he knew that it was his duty as her guardian for him to feed her?

The hatchling's 'guardian' looked back at her and made yet another sequence of strange noises. But this time, the hatchling wasn't as interested in the sounds, the only thing that mattered was that her stomach was aching for food…

After looking back and forth between her guardian and the rabbit a few more times before cheeping impatiently and insistently and nuzzling her father's leg again.

Her 'father' let out another gust of air out of his mouth **(sigh)**, and the hatchling remembered her father doing a similar sound when she had been following him.

The older black and white dragon opened his large mouth, and the fledgling dragon watched in surprise as a small orb of heat and light flew from his mouth. The orb of heat and light was bright green and faint tongues of the substance writhed, twisted, and trailed behind the more concentrated orb, the tongues of light and heat licking the air almost hungrily. **(fire)**

The strange sphere of green light and heat impacted on the brown-furred animal, engulfing and consuming it with its blazing intensity. The animal let out a surprised squeak before it was lost from view in the small glaring inferno of the burning green substance.

Once the light-heat material had vanished, the young dragoness could see that its fur had been completely burned off, and that only the meat remained. With her hunger gnawing at her stomach eagerly the baby dragon dashed forward instantly and began to consume the perfectly cooked meat, this was her first real meal, and the hatchling dragon enjoyed every second of it. She loved the sensation of tastes running across her forked tongue. The savoury flavours were absolutely delightful, but best of all, the meat helped soothe the hatchling's raging and aching stomach.

After the food was almost halfway gone, and the one-day-old dragoness was full, she realized something: her father wasn't eating anything! The hatchling dragon knew that a male adolescent dragon needed to eat lots of food everyday, and she also knew that she needed her guardian to be in perfect health, in case he ever needed to defend his hatchling, but the new-born dragoness had been too focused on the food to take that into account. The fledgling dragoness looked behind her, a bit of white fat dribbling down her lips, and looked at her 'father' curiously. The older male dragon didn't look her in the eyes as he lay his body horizontally across the ground, laying his head on a piece of moist green plant-like material **(moss).**

The fledgling female dragon walked up to him, and put her tiny claws in-between her father's mouth, in hopes of force her father's mouth open. But after a few minutes of this, she gave up and tried another strategy- going back a few feet before running forward and ramming her weight against his jaw. Unfortunately, the fledgling dragoness did not weigh a lot, so her 'father' was hardly affected by this tactic.

Finally, after a few more minutes of this, the older male dragon opened his mouth with exasperation and defeat. With a happy cheep the younger female dragon went back and grabbed the meat before dropping the meat in his open mouth full of sharp incisor teeth. The black and white teenage-adult dragon closed his mouth and slowly chewed the meat for a second before swallowing it. The fledgling dragoness let out a pleased snort and licked her father slightly on his cheek with her forked tongue to show her affection.

After a pause, the dragon that the hatchling thought was her father said another combination of noises that the baby dragon couldn't identify, but she could tell somewhat that the sounds meant something. The newborn dragoness cheeped happily, for the sounds delighted her with their mysteriousness and curiousness.

The hatchling's 'father' lifted up the corners of his mouth in a draconic smile, before nuzzling the hatchling gently. This sign of affection filled the hatchling with pleasure, she knew that she had grown on her father, and he loved her like a father should to his hatchling. The green baby dragon tried to mimic the happy smile that her father had made, to show her happiness, nothing could ruin this moment.

"If your going to stay with me, you'll need a name…" the older male dragon made another series of strange and unknown sounds, and although the baby dragoness could not yet understand what he was saying, her intelligent mind was already beginning to decipher the meaning behind language, and she could tell from his voice that he was currently thoughtful.

After a few minutes, the dragon that the baby dragoness assumed was her father had seemed to make an internal decision. He started to speak again, but three syllables that formed a word stood out the young hatchling. The word started with a _'sssss' _sound, similar to a hissing sound, but not as hostile. Next was a _'tuh'_ sound that blended with the hissing sound to make a _'ssstt'_ noise. Then there was a _'aarrr'_ noise, and after a _'lilleee' _sound. These strange but fascinating sounds merged and melded into one word that made the baby dragoness catch her breath, for it seemed so right…: _"Starlily"._ Although the fledgling dragon had no idea what this sound was, it seemed to have some significance.

After a second the black dragon spoke again, and the green baby dragon recognized that _'lileee' _sound in the sentence, she cheeped again, happy to hear the word, for she knew that whatever _'lileee' _was, it was _her_, and she was Lily, STARlily…

The young hatchling purred softly, a humming sound that vibrated in her throat and tickled her mouth.

A sense of identity was beginning to form for the baby dragon, for she finally had a name… Starlily… whatever that was.

* * *

><p>For part of the day, Lily and her 'father' (as she thought of him) had a short nap, after which he stood up, spread out his large black and white wings, and lifted into the air.<p>

Lily watched in horror as her 'father' began to fly away, he was leaving her again! She let out a sorrowful wail of panic and the black and white dragon that she believed was her father immediately swooped back down and gave her a concerned look, as if he was wondering why she hadn't followed him, before a look of realization crossed his draconic face. He must have realized that she was still a bit too young to properly fly yet. After that he stood on the ground with her, crooning reassuring words to soothe and calm her. It worked, since the baby dragoness loved to hear his voice, but she still gave him a warning look, since she was still a little miffed and fearful after his stunt.

After a few seconds, Lily's adolescent guardian suddenly put his mouth down, and wrapped his jaws gently around her belly, the young dragoness let out a small squeak of surprise, but remained limp and calm, she trusted her father enough to know that he wouldn't harm her.

With all the tender care possible, he twisted his long flexible neck around and placed Lily lightly on his back, in a secure position in front of his wings but behind the base of his neck.

The older black and white male dragon said another sequence of sounds, making two words that the green newborn dragoness could not identify, but she could tell somewhat from the tone of his voice what he was trying to tell her, he wanted her to secure herself. Obeying diligently, the baby dragoness wrapped her tail slightly around her 'father's' neck and crouched slightly on his back, even though she had no clue what her father was about to do.

After looking at Lily for a second, the older black and white dragon faced forward again, and Lily watched in fascination as he gradually unfolded and lifted his enormous black and white wings, and slowly began to flap, steadily increasing speed until he lifted an inch off the forest floor. Lily let out another squeak of surprise as her "father" lifted off the ground. When the adolescent black and white dragon had ascended above the tree level, Lily watched with curiosity as he straightened out his long body, using his bladed finned tail as a rudder. A warm cone of warm air brushed past Lily's face, and the air rose and surged beneath her "father's" wings, helping him climb into the air with hardly any effort until they had entered the humid and fluffy pure white clouds. Lily let out a tiny gasp as the vapor from the clouds swirled around her body, and the moisture stuck to her pretty forest green diamond shaped scales in the form of clear droplets of water. The beads of moisture made Lily's scales sparkle slightly, and Lily cheeped happily as they continued to fly through the clouds.

After a few more minutes, Lily's adolescent guardian swooped down to a rocky bank of a lake, and landed gracefully, gently touching the ground, his paws absorbing the impact of his landing.

Disappointed that the flight was over, since she had enjoyed it so much, Lily loosened her tail that she had used as an anchor during the flight, and daintily walked up her "father's" neck. Once she had reached the end of his neck and she was standing almost directly on his neck, she dropped her head, arching her neck, so that her head was upside-down and her sparkling ice-blue eyes were directly in front of her "father's" neon green eyes. She tried to send him a silent message with her eyes, since Dragons were somewhat able to communicate mentally, and because at the moment she didn't quite understand the language that her "father" spoke… yet. She was attempting to tell him- in feelings, not words- that she had appreciated the experience of flying, and that she wanted to fly again.

Lily was not sure if her attempt at communicating had worked, but she knew that even if it hadn't worked, the dragon that she thought was her father had gotten the silent message from her eyes, because his eyes softened and he spoke again, with sincerity and promise evident in his voice. Lily did not know exactly what he was saying, but she could tell that he would take her flying again… soon. Lily could determine all this from her "father's" voice; she could decipher the tones, pitch, and attitudes from his voice as he talked, indeed, she was a very intelligent hatchling.

After that, the black and white dragon, (his name was Danny, but Lily did not know that), carried Lily off his back, and began to teach her the basics of hunting. At first, Lily was completely baffled and confused at her "father's" (for that is how she thought of him) behavior, as he demonstrated a hunting crouch, a stalking technique, and she let out a _cheep _of surprise when he pounced with deadly elegance onto a large dead pine branch, tearing the branch up with his razor sharp acid green claws. After a moment of observing him and considering in her head, she realized at last that he was trying to _teach _her! Satisfaction filled her core (a core is the ghost equivalent of a human heart), her "father" was definitely embracing the charges of being a guardian, if he was already coaching her in hunting skills. With determination glittering in her eyes, Lily struggled to replicate the tracking and stalking techniques of her father, (also, although she was no expert, she could tell that her "father's" techniques were slightly rough, as though he had only been hunting for a short period of time, but that was only to be expected from an adolescent dragon…). It was hard, and it took a lot of concentration, but she learned quite quickly. After a few hours of this rehearsal, Lily's "father" nudged her gently into the forest, away from the rocky shore of the lake. Lily assumed that her "father" did this action because he wanted her to run-through her 'training' 'in the field', or in other words, hunt for _real. _Lily gritted her small, serrated teeth and walked into the forest with resolve, she lifted her pretty nose into the air daintily, and sniffed the air lightly, with help from the information contained in her instincts; she detected a small animal that was nearby.

She followed the trail with skill rare to even adult dragons, and found a tiny mouse scurrying across the protruding roots of a pine tree. Flawlessly copying the hunting crouch that her "father" had shown her, she cautiously stepped forward, keeping her weight in her haunches, so that her feet hardly impacted the earth, without creating vibrations in the ground. She continued to creep forward, then, leaped forward, her front paws extended with her small newborn claws reaching for the mouse. The air streamed past her body, and for a moment, she felt as if she was once again flying with her "father". She was a rush of green scales, her delicate shaped head facing forward, and her body angled just right. She hit her target almost perfectly, and the mouse didn't have a second to react before it was encased in Lily's paws, her shiny claws forming a cage around the tiny rodent. But Lily felt sympathy for the trembling animal… she had already eaten today, and she wasn't _really _hungry… the mouse, as insignificant as it seemed, deserved to live a little longer in her opinion. After making her decision, she released the mouse, and watched it immediately scamper off.

After a moment, she looked behind her and saw her father watching her, but since he had been a way's behind her, he hadn't seen her free the mouse, and he must have thought that the mouse had escaped, because he gave her an encouraging look, as if to say: _"Better luck next time." _

After that, the older black and white adolescent dragon that Starlily thought was her father stretched out wearily beneath a thick and tall evergreen tree, and Lily immediately coiled up next to him, positioning herself against his smooth-scaled side. She loved the feel of his scales, they felt like cool, polished river stones, and they seemed to emit a sort of frigid feeling near his core, but near his stomach they radiated an intense but comfortable heat. Her "father" lifted up a large wing and covered it over her body for protection, blotting out nearly pitch-black sky from her view.

Everything was perfect, but just before she fell asleep, Lily thought she saw a gleam of silver and green, and when she focused on where she had seen the shine, she saw what looked like a glaring green jewel, smooth as glass, with a darker slit marking through it's middle, like the pupil of an eye. A ring of silver surrounded the jewel, and a thick silver chain connected to the jewel wrapped around Lily's "father's" neck. The eye-shaped jewel seemed to glare at her, studying her, considering her, it's gaze seemed to pierce through Lily's soul, and she trembled slightly, but when she blinked, the amulet was gone, and although Lily was a smart hatchling, she quickly forgot about the amulet that had been watching her... wondering if she was a threat to his plan…

* * *

><p>It was just barely morning, when all of the sudden Lily felt herself being yanked into the air. She blinked her chilly blue eyes sleepily and yawned a tiny, cute dragon yawn. Cocking her head to the side she looked at her "father", who was holding her above the ground in his mouth. She wondered what had made him so restless, since the only thing she heard was a loud, continuous and quick '<em>FWAPP!' <em>noise that she couldn't identify.

The older black and white dragon named Danny who had once been a human lifted Lily gently but frantically onto one of the top branches of a the tall pine tree that they had been sleeping under almost seconds before.

He looked Lily in the eyes seriously, and spoke, slowly but clearly, so that she would get the message.

"_Stay here! Don't you move from this tree young lady! Understand..._" Lily listened as her "father's" voice shook with emotion, she leaned forward slightly, as if to comfort him from whatever was bothering him, and she let out a barely audible _'cheep' _of concern.

The older black and white adolescent dragon seemed to regain his bearings, although his cat-like eyes betrayed a pang of grief.

"_Just... stay here, ok? Promise me you'll stay here, and don't come out until it's safe,_" he continued, his voice sounding as if it was crucial she understood.

Lily did not quite know what her "father" was saying, but she had learned enough from listening to him talk to know that he wanted her to _stay. _She did not know why, but she trusted her "father", and she dug her slightly tiny but sharp claws into the bark of the thick pine branch and coiled her tail partially around the branch.

The older black and white male dragon that had cared for Lily for the short period of time she had been alive nuzzled her tenderly for half a second, before he bounded into the air, spreading his wings out, in the process creating a gust of air that enveloped Lily. The newborn dragoness watched in shock as her "father" turned invisible, seemingly evaporating into thin air. She could still hear his large wing beats, but he had vanished from view.

Although she trusted Danny, Lily felt a cold fear clamp her heart, and although she did not yet think in words, but feelings, she thought something like this: _Is he leaving me again?_

Lily continued to stare into the sky, when her "father" reappeared in the air, and she let out a whimper of relief.

Lily continued to hear the loud '_FWAPP! FWAPP!' _noise, and when she looked to the direction where the sound was coming from, and what she saw confused her. Large, white birds without wings were flying towards Lily's "father" **(Helicopters)**. Although the "birds" had no wings, they seemed to fly by a few metal blades spinning at the "bird's" tops, the blades spun so fast that they were nothing but a blur, and they seemed to be the cause of the sound.

Lily watched her "father" angle his body slightly upwards and glide across the night sky into a cloud, where she lost view of him once again. She anxiously strained her neck towards the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of her "father" after the mist of the cloud had embraced him, concealing his body. One of the large, white bird creatures flew into the cloud as well, and Lily's breathing quickened. Suddenly, Lily saw something that made her core stop- her father, hopelessly tangled in a mesh of glowing red netting, falling helplessly and limply to the ground. Her eyes widened as he fell to the ground, some half a mile where she was in the tree, she could hear the crash as he impacted the ground… Within seconds the white "birds" had descended upon him, like vultures flocking to a carcass… Lily gulped nervously, and a few seconds later, the white "birds" flew back over the top of the forest, each of them had a metal cable attached to the red net, and hanging limply from the net, was the dragon that Lily believed was her father.

Lily screeched, a sound she never knew she could make. It was high pitched, and full of despair. She stood on her hind legs, as if to try and reach her father, and let out another wailing-screech. Her eyes became glassy, as if she was about to cry, and Lily watched helplessly as her father's seemingly lifeless form was carried farther and farther away until she could no longer see him.

If Lily knew how to speak, she would have no doubt been crying out: _"Father! Dad! Come back!...Dad?..."_

* * *

><p>The only person Lily had ever known was gone, her guardian, her protector, provider, teacher, and parent. What would happen to her now… and what would happen to her "father"?<p>

What should she do?

Lily looked down at the forest floor below, considering this dilemma… what _should _she do? She was obviously too young to fend for herself, even if her "father" had given her some hunting ability, she still wouldn't last a week without some big game, and she would NEVER be able to take down anything larger than a small rabbit. Also, she _missed _her "father", more than anyone could ever know… he had fed her, kept her sheltered from the elements, and ultimately, sacrificed himself for _her _safety. Lily did not know how she could possibly help, but she wanted to repay that favour… and anyways, she wouldn't last much longer without her guardian anyway…

Her mind made up, Lily straightened up and looked down once again, she now had _another_ catch to deal with… how would she find him in time? She clearly couldn't _walk_ the whole way… but… maybe, fly… Lily wondered if she even _could _fly, she had never tried, she was still a newborn, and her "father" hadn't had the time to teach her, all she had were the memories of observing her "father's" movements when he had taken her flying the one time. Still, she had to at least _try_, for her "father's" sake…

Gulping nervously Lily struggled to completely unfold her wings by spreading her 'phalanxes', the long, thin, finger-like bones that controlled the length, and shape of her wings. This was her first time fully unfolding her wings, and it was difficult since she had never done this before, like a human child just learning to walk. Finally, she succeeded, gradually spreading her wings to their full potential. This was her first time seeing her wings fully revealed, and she studied them for a moment, fascinated by them, but not vain of them. The white diamond markings on the top surface of her wing membrane were fully visible now, almost twice the original size they had appeared when her wings were folded, also, they almost seemed to emit a faint light, this illusion was present because the markings were so white and the sky so dark, that the diamond markings stood out against the darkness. Lily looked over the length of her wings, they were quite large, but would they endure under her weight? After all, her wings were only partially developed, since she had only recently hatched… Well, it didn't matter anyhow, she would either die from the attempt of flying, or she would die without a guardian to provide for her.

Running the images of her flight with her "father" through her head, Lily walked slowly backwards across the thick branch, till she was at the base of the tree. Taking a deep breath, Lily ran as fast as she could along the long, rough tree branch. She was almost at the edge… it was now or never… suddenly, rough, but still priceless instincts took over Lily's movements, she no longer needed the memories of her flight with her "father"… Lifting her wings so that they were parallel and alongside to the rest of her body, her tail straight as an arrow behind her, she leaped off the branch, the wind catching her wings, shaping her wings, and helping her to drift along. But her still young wings could not support her in the air for long, and Lily felt herself slowly loosing altitude. She flapped her wings once, a weak down-sweep of her wings scooping and shaping the air and thrusting her body slightly upwards, but the ground was still rising up to feet her feet… and now her immature wing phalanxes were aching, straining to keep her airborne…Not far from where Lily was gliding, there was a another tree, and then Lily knew what to do. She may not quite be able to fly independently yet, but she could still glide short distances, and gliding was better than walking… Lily flapped one last time, before grasping hold of a sturdy branch on a new tree, and pulled herself shakily up. She had made it, she could do this, she told herself, she WOULD find her guardian…

And that is how Starlily traveled, like a flying squirrel she would propel herself off a tree before landing on the next tree, it was a slow process, but faster than walking. Lily travelled in the direction where she had seen the "white birds" fly off, and every once in a while, she would sniff the air, and her highly sensitive nose would catch a whiff of her "father's" scent… Lily would never give up, that was the kind of dragon she was, she would endure to the end, and never yield until she was dead or she had succeeded…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lily was almost completely exhausted from all the gliding and bounding, but still she travelled until she could not possibly travel anymore. She decided that she might as well rest and hunt.<p>

After catching a squirrel in the tree tops, Lily settled down in a knot of branches, twisting together into a nest-like formation. Shivering slightly in the cold, Starlily looked at the night sky, she had travelled the rest of the night and the entire day, and still, no sign of her "Dad", but she hadn't given up…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

"…_.No…"_

_I was sleeping once again, after the ghost tranquillizer liquid had knocked me out, and now the 'amulet' had taken me once again in my subconscious state. I could feel his cruel gaze; he was annoyed at the Guys in White, but at the same time, satisfied. I somehow could tell that although the 'GiW' capturing me had not originally been a part of his plan, he was glad that I was separated from Lily. He must have thought my contact with her was distracting me from his influence, and now that she was out of the way…_

_In the foggy 'dream forest' that the 'amulet' always visited me in, I was once again, in the form of a human, but not quite… my individual fingers each had a long, curved, and sharp acid green claw sprouting from where my fingernails usually were. The claws were almost identical to my talons as a dragon, except they were shorter and I had_ five_ claws on each hand instead of three on each paw. _

_I could _feel _the Amulet's smugness, but also his irritation. This guy was definitely miffed about something…_

"…**So, you thought you won… how **_**cute**_** of you…" **_said the Amulet after a moment of silence, I shivered slightly at his voice. _

"…**As if you **_**actually **_**had a **_**chance**_** against me… Draco, the KING of dragons!"**

_I had no clue what he was saying, "Draco, King of Dragons?" What did _that _mean?_

"…**I see you are confused," **_said the "Amulet", and then he paused again, as if considering something silently, deliberating an important choice._

_He seemed to smile, even though that was impossible._

"…**Well, maybe I will,**_** enlighten**_** you," **_he said after reaching his unknown decision. _**"This will be a very… **_**interesting **_**experience for you… perhaps it will make you realize how pointless your efforts against me are…" **

_Before I could make sense of what he had said, I felt myself being pulled into what felt like a vortex of some-sort, but it was in fact a portal into a memory…_

_When I opened my clear blue eyes again I was in a different place… a castle of some sort. It was big, spacious, and grand, greater than even Aragon's palace… But the image was ruined by long, claw shaped tears running through the hard stonewalls and the well-woven tapestries with an image of a gray dragonhead sewed into them. It was if a creature had marked its territory here, and it didn't care about the damage its claw-markings had made on the castle. I recognized those claw-marks; they were very similar to MY claw-marks, as a dragon. That meant that a __**dragon**__ had made those scratches… I looked briefly outside a large, beautifully shaped window and saw the black and green sky of the Ghostzone, just like I had suspected… I once again looked around the large room I was in. The tears and rips in the walls and grand tapestries made the inside of the castle seem elegant, yet rough, primitive, barbaric, and savage at the same time… also, I saw something I hadn't noticed before, a throne near the back of the room, tall and imposing, made of stone, with more harsh claw-marks in it's seat. I wondered what this could possibly be about, when a large gray-green blur flew past me, from the window. It was a dragon; a male I think, with large, tough, stormy gray scales covering most of its powerful and muscular body. It had three, curved green markings running down its neck, each marking curving a different direction, and the neck was a rolling mass of muscles studded with four, short spikes running down it's base. Its massive wings were gray, like its body, but it was a darker gray, almost black… His claws were long, and black, and they didn't even seem to reflect any light, they were darker than night, and they were obviously the claws that had made those slashing markings all over the room… The tail was something a person should really look out for, it had five, yes_** five**_, long and slightly curved razor sharp spikes on its end. There were two spikes on each side of the tail, and one __**extra **_sharp_ spike on the tip of his tail. The dragon's head sat atop the burled-up-mass of muscles that was the dragon's neck, two long horns grew out of the top of his head, carving the air slightly upward, and two shorter but sturdier horns grew out of his cheekbones, also tilting and curving upwards. On his 'forehead', was another green marking, looking similar to a sideways or horizontal green crescent moon. His eyes were the colour of poison green, with no visible pupils, just pure malice glinting in its green depths… I felt like I had felt that gaze before, but that wasn't possible… I had never seen this dragon in my life…_

_The dragon walked further into the spacious room, each step shook the ground and his darker-than-night claws made a horrible _screeeeching _sound against the floor, creating more gruesome claw-marks. _

_The sound of the dragon's claw's scraping against the floor made my ghostly-sensitive ears sting, ring, and ache like crazy. I winced and pressed my hands against my ears._

_Strangely, the dragon hadn't seemed to notice me, even though I was standing only a few feet away from him, the dragon just kept on walking until he was at the foot of the throne. Then, he flapped his tremendous dark wings once, and without any effort, was on top of the massive seat. He sat back on his muscular haunches, and I noticed a few faint, but terrible battle-scars across his body, the worst of which was a faint outline of a deep, jagged scar that started at the base of his third short neck-spike and ran up the rest of his neck, curving slightly under his throat. _

_The mighty dragon lifted his gray and green head and roared, the sound shook the entire castle and I'm sure my eardrums almost burst from the stress._

_Almost immediately after he had roared, another dragon burst into the room from a large door in the wall, beside the throne. She was a mature female, I could tell from the way her slender and graceful body was shaped. Her thousands of scales were small and tear-drop-shaped. The scales were radiant gold, like the colour of the sun, but the scales around her stomach and underside of her neck and tail where a darker gold-burnished gold. Her head was shaped beautifully, and her eyes were red with swirls of bright orange. The beautiful gold female dragon didn't even glance in my direction as she crouched down in front of the throne, trembling slightly, and I realized that she was _bowing _to the other dragon._

"_Y-you called, sir?" she said, her voice shaking slightly at the beginning, her voice was clear, like a wind chime or something._

"_**Yes," **__said the gray dragon gruffly, but his gaze softened slightly at the sight of the gold dragoness, his dark and powerful voice was oddly familiar…_

"_**How was the patrol, are those bastard sons of yours still resisting my armies? And what of those meddlesome Observants Vanil?"**_

_The gold dragoness named "Vanil" gulped a little bit before answering, and although I could see she was a little afraid of the mighty and authoritative gray dragon, I also saw a bit of affection deep within her swirling red and orange eyes._

"_Those sons of mine are not just _my _sons, they are yours as well-" she began nervously._

"_**THEY ARE NO SONS OF MINE!" **__The gray dragon interrupted her, his dark wings widespread and his claws digging into the stone throne, his voice made the gold dragoness named "Vanil" cower on the ground. __**"They **_**lost**_** that honour when they betrayed my trust! Once upon a time they were noble dragon-knights, warriors, and princes, but NOW they are nothing but ROGUES! A threat to my empire! They. Will. BURN. And then, no one will ever again DARE to resist my dominance!" **__The mighty gray dragon finished his furious rant, and looked sympathetically on Vanil's lowered form. _

"…_**I am sorry to frighten you, dear Vanil," **__he soothed after a moment, but his toxic green eyes were still glinting with thoughts of murder…._

"_I-I'm fine," said Vanil, she stood up shakily but smiled a small smile at the gray and green dragon. "It's just…"_

"_**Just **_what?_**" **__asked the gray dragon dangerously, but curiously?_

"_Well… you weren't always this way Draco," she whispered mournfully, like she was on the verge of tears. _

"_**Yeah, well things **_**change**_**," **__he snapped back, his stormy gray scales bristling._

"_You used to love your sons, and even when you were busy, you would take time to practice with them, you were a good father, leader, and mate," continued the gold dragon named Vanil, it almost sounded like she was talking to herself, and she was oblivious to the gray dragon's eyes that were getting darker and darker as she spoke. "But now my, no,_**our**_sons have made their city-states independent, our nation is at war with itself, and the observants want you off the throne…" she finished, but then realized what she had just said, and ducked even closer to the ground._

_For a few deathly seconds there was silence, the gray dragon's eyes glinted dangerously as he seemed to stare into space, the silence was unnerving, almost _worse _than when he was loud…_

_Finally, the gray dragon spoke: _

"…_**Are you implying that I am no longer worthy to lead the dragon-realm?" **__he said, his voice quiet, but dangerously low, he still would not look at Vanil. _

_I found myself shaking with fear, and even though the two dragons still could not see me, for some reason that I could no understand, I was still utterly terrified of this gray dragon. From his conversation with Vanil, I had learned a few things about him: I knew he was the leader of the "dragon realm", whatever that was… and I knew that he must be a ruthless and barbaric leader, if he was bad enough that the __**observants **__had to interfere and that he was willing to _**kill **_his own sons. _

"_No-n-no my lord," whispered Vanil, her voice quivering._

"…**Good, because I have been **_**ruling **_**all the dragons for three hundred years, no ghost has **_**ever **_**matched me in battle, and royal blood is flowing through my veins, I am the descendant of the **_**first **_**King, and no one, in the Ghostzone or the Real World, will **_**ever **_**overthrow **_**me…"**__ continued the gray dragon, he looked at Vanil warningly one last time before flying off the massive throne and out the window again._

_I let out a sigh of relief now that the gray dragon had left, and looked at Vanil, who stared at the ground, her expression unreadable. For some reason, I wanted to comfort her, but when I walked forward and timidly patted her on the head, my hand went right through her, like she was intangible, and she didn't even look up. I looked at my hand in confusion; I knew that humans were the "ghosts" in the ghostzone, but I still should be able to touch her, and how come neither she nor the gray dragon had noticed or given any indication that I was here?_

_Vanil stayed silent a bit longer, and then whispered something barely audible: "I know who can overthrow you, Draco, and you know it too, even though your pride won't admit it... You have left me no choice, I must do what is right, before you destroy everything I love…" _

_With those words, Vanil stood up and flew outside the window as well…_

_My surroundings suddenly changed again, I was on a flat barren plain, a place I recognized, it looked eerily similar to the land surrounding the kingdom of Aragon…_

_Vanil was on the ground, moaning, wailing, and bawling. I wondered what had made her so upset, when I looked right and saw a medium sized castle, with a large cliff or canyon surrounding it from all sides, with thousands of large caves inside the cliff. But the part that must have been the cause of her sorrow was the fact that the place was burning with red and black fire. I saw hundreds of dragons, some falling brokenly from the air, other's hanging dead from the higher caves, their corpses mutilated. With my amazing vision I saw shining fragments of dragon eggs scattered inside the caves, and I heard baby dragons crying for their parents, and parents crying for their babies. The scene was even worse than when Aragon attacked his own kingdom, the day I was turned into a dragon. Even though they were dragon-ghosts, I still found myself crying as well, I did not know what had happened here, or why I felt so affected by it, by my heart was aching and crying out for revenge against whatever monster had caused this…_

_Suddenly, a familiar form flew out of the smoke, the gray and green dragon, perfectly sound, without a scratch on his muscular body. He landed near Vanil and stood on his hind legs, looking at the burning castle, and rubbed his paws together as if he had just completed a dirty but necessary job._

"_**Well, that's that," **__he said simply. __**"The last of **_**your**_** son's independent city-states has been overthrown, and peace is once again present, we must thank the ancestors for this blessing," he finished, almost happily.**_

_Vanil finally looked at him, her red and orange eyes blazing._

"_Peace! You call this _PEACE_! Not only have you killed all _**our**_ sons, you brought down most of the population! You turned on your own army! Hatchlings are STARVING because of you! If you HAD to take over everything, you could have left the others alone! You've killed almost _everyone! _The dragon-realm is in chaos! Not peace! How will you rule if there is NOTHING to rule! Even the innocent citizens have been slaughtered! And you call this a BLESSING!"_

_The gray dragon seemed a little shocked by Vanil's outburst, but he quickly regained his composure. _

"_**It **_**had **_**to be done, I have us a great favour, wiping out this generation, to leave room for an ever better, more loyal generation, the survivors have pledged their allegiance, and their children will grow up to be strong, dedicated citizens. I have done a noble deed," **__said the gray dragon, and then he smiled self-importantly. __**"AND I did this noble deed, single-handedly." **__he finished, puffing his chest up proudly._

_I found myself feeling sick hearing this conversation, and my anger flared at the gray dragon at what he had done…_

_Vanil's orange-red eyes hardened, she glared at the gray dragon. _

"_This realm will be better off without you," she whispered harshly, and the gray dragon cocked his head with confusion._

_I wondered what Vanil had meant by that, when I got my answer when something caught me eye. It was a dozen observants, with their round, dome-like green heads with a single, large, unblinking eye. And following the observants like dogs on a leash were six ghosts, that even though I had never seen them in person, I knew who they were… They were the Ancients, the ghosts that had defeated Pariah Dark, the ghosts that did all the observant's dirty work… They wore cloaks, with green skeletal hands sticking out of their sleeves, and red eyes glowing from within the cloaks, their faces were concealed…_

_The gray dragon gasped at the sight of the observants and Ancients before his face grew enraged._

"_**How did they know I was here!" **__he roared angrily. __**"My location was unknown except to-" **__he stopped, and then gasped with realization. He turned his head at Vanil with shock and anger._

"_**YOU! You told them! I have been betrayed now by my own mate!"**_

_Vanil stood up straight and looked the gray dragon directly in the eye coolly. _

"_It's for the good of the dragon-realm," she replied evenly, but sadly._

_The gray dragon growled and slapped her across the face with his clawed paw, throwing onto the ground, she breathing shakily on the ground. _

_He gave Vanil one last betrayed, sad, but furious look before facing forward to the oncoming ghosts with the intention to defeat him. The gray dragon took on a fighting stance, and growled fiercely._

_The observants and Ancients stopped flying when they were a foot away from the gray and green dragon. One observant floated forward._

"_Draco, you have been charged with immoral leading of the dragon-race, and the destruction of the four main dragon cities, since you have refused to step down, or come for a proper trial, we have been forced to use drastic methods," the Observant spoke without a mouth, his large, round eye never blinking. _

"…_**You'll never beat me, you or your filthy scum pets the Ancients," **__answered the gray dragon defiantly, that I have heard being mentioned as 'Draco'._

"We shall see_…" whispered one of the ancients, his voice a rattling through his throat, like dead leavings being blown by a breeze._

_That was when the fight began. "Draco" sprang at the Ancients, and the Ancients fought with powerful energy blasts. The fight must have lasted for an hour at least, and "Draco" and the ancients at first seemed evenly matched, but "Draco" began to tire, and the Ancients gained the upper hand. But Draco remained defiant, breathing heavily, he yelled in his terrible voice: __**"Even if you DO win, you'll never imprison me like you did the ghost king!"**_

_An observant cocked his head to the side, and took three items out of his pocket. The amulets of Aragon, only there were THREE of them, each with a golden chain._

"_The dragons are nearly all wiped out, but these items I hold in my hand will preserve some of what has been lost. These items are very powerful, and will give the user the ability to take the form of a dragon, and they are powerful enough to contain YOU," said the Observant calmly, but dramatically, before holding out one of the gold-green amulets. The amulet glowed green and sucked up the screaming and cursing dragon king, like the fenton thermos. The amulet flashed green again and it's chain turned silver._

_The observants all crowded around the silver amulet reverently._

"_He has lost his physical body now," said one of the observant. "He IS the amulet now, this amulet will stand apart from it's brothers, and although Draco is trapped, his influence still runs strong… As for the other gold amulets, they will only respond to their true masters, the ones that can truly wield the power of the amulets… some will be ruthless, we know that from Clockwork, some wielders of these amulets will be almost as bad as Draco himself... but the wielders of these amulets will be in charge of this realm, the kingdom that was once home of the dragons…"_

_I understood now, the Amulet, he was once a REAL dragon… the amulet around my neck had once been the cold-blooded and powerful king of the dragons._

_The scene changed, and I was back in the misty forest, looking at the amulet… or should I say Draco._

_The amulet changed form, he looked just like he the gray and green dragon King, it was true._

_Draco-Amulet grinned, but his eyes were angry. After a few seconds he spoke._

"…_**And that is why you cannot beat me, Danny."**_

_After a second, I smiled, for some reason, my witty personality was resurfacing. _

"_Why? Are you going to win because you got trapped in a necklace?" I teased him._

_Draco-Amulet looked shocked for a second, before glaring._

_I laughed a bit, shaking my head at the ground._

"_You may be able to change me into a different creature, physically, but I'll always be the annoying, witty, super-hero I always was, and I won't go down without a fight…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**OK, that was a LOOONG chapter, but I finished it! Woooohoooo! We have now learned that The Amulet was once the King of the Dragon Realm (Now the kingdom of Aragon) and that he was ruthless and evil (but he USED to be good ;) ) We have also learned how Lily got to the 'human world', and that she thinks that Danny is her father, HOW CUTE! :3 (and she is veery smart!) And don't worry, the story of starlily isn't done yet Also, Danny had regained some of his confidence! YEAA! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Trouble with the GiW

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I once again closed my eyes in concentration, and focused on the link that I had somehow recently formed with Danny, but the only result was more blurry images that were totally indistinguishable, and a pulsing headache.<p>

I growled in frustration and opened my eyes with defeat. Ever since Danny had passed out after being captured by the Guys in White, my connection with him had seemed to be messed up. It was like seven layers of concrete and steel were encompassing his mind, blocking me out, and whenever I tried to slip in, I would "hit" the barrier, and be forced to retreat.

Jazz looked at me for a second with helplessness before returning her attention to Maddie, who for last few hours, had been tinkering with a phone that was now pressed up against her ear. She was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to pick up (I don't know HOW she had service out here, but hey, when you're a genius, anything is possible...).

At the moment, the Fentons, Tucker, Valerie (I still kinda dislike her), and I were all in the OP center's "Jet" form, somewhere over Deshutes Forest, looking for any trace of Danny...

After another moment, the phone was answered, and Maddie put it on speaker so that we all could hear.

"Hello, you have reached GiW co., Oregon base," came a formal, but slightly irritated voice. "I'm sorry," continued to voice. "But we are currently in the middle of containment crisis, and-"

The voice was suddenly drowned out by a loud, and angry roar from the other "side" of the phone, and I gasped at the sound that I had come to recognize...

"What are you doing to my son?" screeched Maddie over the sound of Danny roaring and men's muffled voice's shouting with fear.

"Son? Miss, I don't know what-"

"Don't play dumb with us! We can hear him right now!" yelled Tucker into the phone.

"Hear him? Are you people crazy? We are currently having troubles with a ghost dragon, not your son-!" Suddenly the man stopped talking- there was a disturbance, a new voice had interrupted him. I heard the man say: "Just some crazy woman," and then the new different voice replied: "Go help the others, and give me the phone, I'll take care of it."

There was a muffled sound of the phone being moved, and the new voice spoke: "Hello? Can I help you?"

"You can let my son go," hissed Maddie into the phone dangerously.

"Mrs. Fenton!" said the man in a surprised and nervous voice, he had obviously recognized her voice.

"Er, what a pleasant surprise! And is your son missing? I am very sorry for you, but the GiW had nothing to do with-" the man's voice was panicky, and he was interrupted by the sound of another man shouting over the roaring: "He's a feisty one, I'd rather we'd caught him when he was a human instead of a bloody dragon!"

The man that was currently on the phone yelled angrily: "You **_TWIT_**, she might have heard that!" and then the phone went dead, it had been hung up.

Maddie threw the phone to the ground with frustration, and the rest of us all sighed with disappointment.

I felt glad that Danny was putting up a fight, but I was still worried. None of use knew where the Oregon Base was, since the GiW's base locations were usually kept secret. How were we supposed to rescue Danny when we didn't know where he was?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's Third Person<strong>

* * *

><p>When Lily awoke the next morning, up high in the knot of branches that had been her temporary bed, she looked at the remains of the squirrel that she had eaten last night, and realized something important: That had been the first creature she had ever killed. She didn't feel guilty, since she knew that it was the nature of things to eat each other, but the revelation still shocked her a bit. For the first time, her claws were now tainted with the blood of a life, it was an odd thought…<p>

After a moment she stood up and stretched, her light blue eyes still focused on the bones of the squirrel. After considering silently for a few minutes, Lily suddenly felt the desire to burry the bones. So, she picked up the bare corpse in her mouth, and after walked to the edge of the tree she glided down towards the ground. Lily Spiraled and descended slowly until she landed on the ground with a jarring thud. She definitely needed to practice landing… Now that she was once again on the forest floor, Lily dug her paws and claws into the soil and began to dig, shoving the earth out of the way with her scooping paws, and scraping away with her small claws. Once she had a hole of sufficient size, Lily deposited the bones in the "grave" and recovered the bones with soil.

Now that that task was complete, Lily had to get back into the tree so that she could find her "father". But when she looked up at the towering Pine, she wondered with distress if she would _ever _be able to climb the monstrous plant. …In retrospect, burying the squirrel bones _probably_ hadn't been the best decision… But she couldn't give up, not when her "Dad" needed her… With newfound confidence and determination, Lily went up to the base of the tree, and grasped her claws into the "crevices" of the dead outer bark. She thrust her body upwards with her front paws, and her back legs scrambled up the bark as well. This was how she climbed, it was an exhausting process, but eventually she once again made it the top of the tree. She swung her long tail up to one of the higher branches and it wrapped around the branch like a lasso. She used her tail to help pull herself up, and then with panting breathes she pulled herself up to the top branch. After catching her breath, Lily once again began to glide from tree to tree, continuing the search for her captured father…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I slowly regained consciousness, I groggily opened my glowing green eyes to discover that I was in some kind of metal room... I shakily stood up on my haunches to examine my surroundings more thoroughly, and as I moved I heard a quiet clanging sound... The room was wide and rounded, like a circle, and it was very tall, so tall that I could <em>just barely <em>see the outline of the roof way above me. A little light seemed too filter in from the ceiling, but besides that, the room was very dim. The walls were COMPLETELY bare, void of anything besided the smooth metal... but with my amazing "dragon-sight", I could just barely see the outline of a few hidden cameras...

My recently broken ribs were almost completely healed, thanks to my quick ghost-healing abilities, but they still ached and stinged from the fall I had experienced during my capture...

When I tried to stand up even taller to try and get an idea of how high the "ceiling" was, something held me back down, and I was jerked/yanked back to the floor. With confusion I looked down to see that my left and right legs were locked in a sort of glowing cuff with chains connected to the cuffs impeded in the floor. The chains must have been the cause of the clanging noises that I had been hearing... Darnit! Why couldn't things be easy for once! And by the way that the chains were glowing, they were obviously ghost-proof...

I sat there for a moment, waiting for the guys in white to show one of their ugly faces... but nothing happened, there was complete silence, and absolutely no movement. An hour passed... well, I think it was an hour, I couldn't be sure... Where the heck were they? The thick silence was almost maddening, and at this point I would rathered being experimented on than wait another second in this silent, dark hole... This was worse than actually being tortured, the anxious atmosphere, waiting for pain, but not knowing when... I'd rather they if the would just get it over with! ...Finally, I snapped under the silence. I wanted _out_, **_now._**

Freak, I wasn't going to let some darn ghost-proof-chain stand in my way of freedom! Screw it! I was going to break out of this thing and get back to my family and Lily if it was the last thing I did!

Filled with a sudden confidence and fiery determination, I strained against the chain with renewed vigour and let loose an abrubt but terrifyingly loud roar. A sudden but painful jolt of electricity ran up from the chain and across my long spine, it must have been meant to subdue me, but instead it only fueled the fire of anger and conviction in my soul. The electricity drove me to roar again, this time even _louder_ and _longer_ than the first.

Suddenly, I saw something very strange, a disturbance of some sort in the metal wall encasing me. It was a gap that had suddenly split, a secret opening or door that had been invisible until now. Out of the small door came a rushing wave of GiW troopers and agents, all of which were armed with ecto-weapons. Strangely, the sight of the troopers had me relieved, after the hour of no movement or sound I had experienced.

The agents and troopers all aimed their ecto-weapons at me warningly and threatingly, but at this point in time, I was unstoppable. I wasn't thinking clearly, the anger was blinding me, I just wanted to go _home! _I swatted at the crowd with my long, green taloned paws, and the men all ducked or dodged with surprised and fearful yelps to avoid my acid green talons. I growled, but secretly I was relieved that none of them had gotten hurt. The white-suited men began to fire their weapons, red beams of ecto-energy raining upon me. With every beam that hit me, I felt a stinging pain in my hide. The beams hurt, but they could hardly penetrate my hard scales, and as each beam hit me, I became more and more infuriated. I roared again and beat the air with my wings, banging the metal walls with my powerful tail and causing them to make a strange vibrating sound that reverebrated within the walls. The men all covered their ears, wincing from the sound of the vibrating metal walls and the loudness of my roar.

To my satisfaction, the men began to retreat from the way they came, and the gap closed behind them, leaving no trace of the opening that had been there only a few seconds ago. But my satisfaction over my small victory almost immediately vanished when green gas suddenly poured into the metal chamber from a tube that had suddenly extended out of the side of the rounded walls. As I inhaled the green-tinted fog-like gas, I felt myself become... almost disconnected, whoozy, and passive. I growled softly but lowered myself to the ground slowly, placing my head gently on the hard and cold floor. My neck loosened and my large black and white wings fell limply to the floor, fluttering weakly before remaining immobile. I was now half crouching, with my head, wings, and tail lying on the ground. My growling became quieter and quieter as I struggled to keep the rest of my body standing, but I was slowly loosing the battle, and finally the rest of my body collapsed onto the hard metal floor. I fought to keep myself awake, but my breathing just got slower and slower with every breath I took. I tried holding my breath, but the sleeping-gas had already invaded my system too thouroghly, and with a final gasp I drifted off into unconciousness. My last thought was: _How many freakin' times am I going to go unconcious in my lifetime?_

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour ago...<strong>

* * *

><p>In the GiW Oregon Base control room, the head of the Oregon state's ghost-hunting division, Operative R, (otherwise known as Richard Garret at home) was talking to his best ecto-expert scientist.<p>

"If only I could get him to revert to his human form or origional ghost form, so we could _properly _study him!" said Dr. Spence with frustration. "But I don't know what the _cause _of his transformation!"

Dr. Spence was a short and young man, with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a white shirt. He had been one of the few people in his year to take a course in university about ecto-entities. He had come out top in the class, and the GiW had immediately found him, and swooped down on him to recruite him into their organization. After only a year, he had gone up the ranks of GiW scientists to become the top "ecto-expert" in the Oregon Division.

Richard Garret (Operative R) was tall and muscular, but not to the extreme. Just like most other GiW members, he wore a white tuxedo with a black tie and fancy slick dress shoes. His cold hazel eyes were covered by dark shades, and his head was shaved of any hair. Richard had always wanted to work for the goverment and be a secret agent, ever since he had been young, but his requests had been denied, so he had to settle for the next best thing: The Goverment's secret ghost-hunting squad the "Guys in White". The organization had eagerly welcomed him with open arms, and Richard gradually "lost himself in the work" of ghost hunting. He began to enjoy it, starting out as a lowly minor, next a trooper, then he skipped a class/rank to become a senior agent, and eventually, Richard had become an operative, earning the name Operative "R".

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that you don't have a clue why he's a dragon?" asked Operative R impatiently, his cold eyes narrowing behind his black shades.

Dr. Spence was silent for a moment, as if considering the question.

"...Well maybe..." said Dr. Spence hesitantly. "From our scans I've identified a powerful source of ecto-energy, right overtop of his central core. It seems to be pulsing slight levels of energy continuously into his core and throughout his body... but at the same time, every hour, it seems to absorb just a little of his energy and storing it. I have a feeling that the central source is actually an _object _from our scans, most likely an invisible object... maybe even intangible as well... Perhaps this object _could _be responsible for his change."

"Any thoughts or ideas on how to dismantle it?" asked Operative R.

Dr. Spence just gave him a blank and helpless look before shrugging his shoulders.

Operative R sighed and ran a hand slowly down his face.

"...You are so useless..." he muttered under his breath, and Dr. Spence went red with anger and embaressment at these words.

"It's not my _fault!_" he yelled fuming. "I've never encontered an object such as this! There are no theories on what it even _is! _How can I _possibly _know how to get rid of it?"

Just then, an agent walked into the room, and blushed furiously when he realized he had interupted an arguement. Operative R and Dr. Spence both looked at him expectantly, silently demanding to know of the reason of his interuption.

"Er, uh, sir? Agent Q-1.0 asked me to give you a m-message..." started the young agent nervously and awkwardly.

"Well spit it out!" growled Operative R harshly, too frustrated to tolerate with a stuttering newbie...

"He want-ted me to rep-port that Phantom has revived," said the Agent fearfully. "He thought y-you should kn-know..."

After succesfully delivering his message, the Agent just kinda stood there awkwardly for a moment, twiddling his thumbs, not quite sure of what to do or say next...

"...Well what are you waiting for? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" yelled Operative R, and the Agent ran off with a fearful yelp.

After watching the agent's retreating form for a moment, Operative R turned his head to look at Dr. Spence.

"Well, what do you recomend me do, _Doctor_?" asked Operative R with a bit of scorn implanted in the word "Doctor".

"...Well we can't do the planned dissection, his scales are too tough, and we want to dissect a_ halfa_ not a _dragon_..." said Dr. Spence thoughtfully and half to himself. "...Perhaps we can take him in for questioning? But for now, I say leave him, we need to figure things out first... keep hin under constant video surveillance, and if he struggles, either electrocute him, or if that doesn't work, send in your squadron. Your last resort would be to gas him to calm him down."

Operative R nodded his head in confirmation, accepting the Scientist's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo everyone :D I'm BAACK! BWUAHAHAH :D<strong>

**Danny Dragon:...she's gone insane...**

**Phanfan/BrightBlue: *ignores his comment* Anyways, with this chapter, it's just a short update, sorry to dissapoint you DX And you've two other OCs, Dr. Spence and Operative R. My OCs usually don't play important roles in my fanfics, if they even have a role at all, but I needed some GiW guys for the Oregon base, so I made these guys up last minute (As you could probably tell, Operative R isn't the most patient person XD) Lily doesn't even play a huge role, but she's still somewhat important, but Danny is the star of the show ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! 0_0**


	17. A Little Taste

**Danny's POV **

* * *

><p>When I resumed consciousness, I forced my heavy eyelids slid upward to reveal my green cat-like eyes. My vision was still blurry from the sleeping gas, but I was able to make out the outline of a well-built man in a white tuxedo standing right in front of my nose.<p>

I groaned and shook my head weakly, trying to blow away the fuzzy feeling in my head, another symptom of the ghost-sleeping gas no doubt.

After a moment of blinking my eyes, my vision cleared, and the fuzzy feeling eventually faded. I was now able to see the man in better detail: He was muscular, but not the most strongest person I'd seen in my lifetime. He was wearing a neat and spotless white suit with a black tie, gloves, and dark shaded glasses concealing his eyes. I immediately recognized him as a. G.i.W. employee… most likely an agent or operative from the sight of his tuxedo-uniform.

I growled deep in my throat and suddenly lunged out at the mysterious man, but my outstretched talons stopped about a foot from his face, my body being held back by the chains attached to my back legs. I yelped in surprise as I was jerked back by the chains, but the operative didn't even flinch. I was a little shocked that I had tried to attack a human. In any other situation, I probably wouldn't have reacted that way, but I was angry and frustrated, not to mention that I was _sure_ that the amulet's influence was slightly affecting my mood.

"…oooh, touchy, aren't we Phantom?" mocked the GiW, raising an eyebrow, and I growled again.

"_Who are you_?" I snarled, my tail lashing back and forth.

"Operative R," stated the man bluntly, before cocking his head slightly and staring at a specific point on my plated-chest.

I shivered slightly, I knew what this man was looking at: he was examining the general area of where the amulet was located. Somehow he knew where the amulet was, even though it was currently invisible… After a few minutes, "Operative R" moved his gaze to my reptilian face, his face almost completely void of emotion, save for a nearly indistinguishable hint of confusion and curiosity.

"…Tell me, er, would you prefer if I called you Phantom or Danny?" asked Operative R awkwardly.

I was shocked, none of my enemies had ever asked me that question, they usually just called me whatever the heck they wanted to. For example: to Ember I was known as "Dipstick", to Skulker I was "ghost child", to the Guys in White I was "Phantom" or "Ghost-boy", to a few people I was still known as "Inviso-Bill" (oh how I loathe the name…) and to Vlad I had been called "Daniel", but none of my enemies had ever offered to call me my real name… still, I was a little suspicious…

"…_Danny is fine,"_ I finally answered, my voice cautious and unsure and my glowing eyes narrowed with wariness and suspicion.

Operative R nodded briefly in confirmation.

"Danny then, tell me, Danny, why are you… at the moment… well, a beast?" asked Operative R.

For some reason, I was a little offended, maybe it was because I had been a dragon for some time now, and I was a little more used to it, but I did _not _consider myself a "beast", or any dragon for that matter. Lily and Dora certainly weren't "beasts", they could think rationally, and they had real emotions…

"_Why do you ask?_" I said in my slightly reptilian sounding voice.

Operative R shrugged innocently.

"Just… curious, that's all," he answered, but I wasn't buying it…

Something was up, this guy wanted to know why I was a dragon, and my gut told me that that wasn't a good thing… still, like my friends sometimes said: I was clueless, and although I had a bad feeling, I still didn't know _why _it was such a bad thing…

For a few moments, there was awkward silence between us, neither one of use really knew what to say, so I passed the time while examining my claws and Operative R just scuffed his feet on the metal ground.

"…The thing is, Danny, we want to…how should I say this… _cure_ you, from this state…" said the Operative after a while.

Once again, I was shocked. This seemed to good to be true… it would be wonderful to be human again, I could be with Sam, I would be rid of this amulet… but why would he offer such a thing? Besides, he only said to wanted me to be human again, that didn't mean that he wanted to release me… it wouldn't make sense for the GiW to make such an effort to capture me, just so they could turn me human again… That's when it hit me: the only reason that I hadn't been experimented on yet was because I was a dragon. The GiW wanted to experiment with a _Halfa _not a dragon! So as soon as I wasn't a dragon anymore, I would be sent straight to the labs… or the dissection table… I shuddered at these gruesome thoughts.

"_I don't need your "help,"_ I snarled, the phalanx bones connected to the tips of my white fins extended, making my fins appear longer and higher, showing my anger but also my fear. Some deep instinct implanted in my dragon brain "told" me that the sight of my fins elevated was a warning to _back off, _like when a cat's fur rose on it's back or a bird puffed up it's feathers.

"Again with the moody attitude Danny, I only want to help," said Operative R, raising his hands in the air defensively.

"_No, you don't, you definitely do _**not **_have my best interest's at heart…_" I said darkly.

Operative R's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything.

"I think I actually _do_ have your best interest's at heart, Danny," said Operative R, a smirk tugging slightly at his lips. "You see, either you tell me all you know about the Ghost Zone and why you are a dragon, or, you can live out a life full of pain as a giant lizard, you're choice," said Operative R, shrugging and examining his black-gloved hand.

I narrowed my eyes. Was he threatening me? I wouldn't put torture past the .G.i.W….

"_If you're trying to scare me, it's not working…"_ I stated coolly.

Operative R raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so… well, perhaps we'll give you a little taste of what is to come, and maybe you'll reconsider…?"

I watched as Operative R took out a small, gray remote that could easily fit on the surface of his thumb, the remote had only one button, a miniscule red button in the center of the circular remote.

I eyed the remote warily; taking a slow step back that rattled the chains holding my back legs.

I watched as Operative R's thumb slowly moved to press the button, my body tense and my tail straight out. As soon as the button was pressed down, my life erupted in a world of pain. I've been electrocuted before, but all those past experiences seemed to just melt away as electricity coursed through my body. The shock emanated from the cuffs surrounding my back legs. Where the cuffs contacted my body the electricity originated, gradually spreading throughout my body like hot rippling water. I felt numb, but felt a stinging and burning sensation at the same time, and I couldn't move my stiff body. My bones ached, the ectoplasm in my veins boiled, my head felt like it had been hit by a truck, and my heart was frantically beating. In short words: I felt as if I was either going to burst, snap, or rip apart, that was like being electrocuted felt like, and believe me, I've electrocuted my fair share of time before today…

Once the shock had ended, I was finally able to move again. I collapsed onto the metal floor, my body still trembling and vibrating and my heart still beating quickly. Although it probably had only lasted a few seconds, it felt like hours, and I felt sluggish and disconnected. Each shaky breath I took was sharp and icy…

What had Operative R said? "Perhaps we'll give you a_** little**__ "taste" _of what is to come!" _THAT _was a "_little_ taste"! Man, this guy wasn't fooling around… he was dead serious and had little patience…

I heard Operative R walk up to me, his footsteps sounding clear against the metal floor. I tried to stand up, but my bones still ached and my legs felt weak… I looked up and wearily glared at the man's face as Operative R leaned over my reptilian head.

"…Did that hurt, Danny?" asked Operative R in a sickly sweet, mocking and cooing voice, as if I was three years old…

I glared some more but didn't say anything. I didn't want to give this sick swine the satisfaction…

"…Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, I'll give you some time to think over what I talked about earlier, and then maybe you'll be ready to talk."

As Operative R left, I watched him pocket the small remote almost delicately in one of the white pockets on his suit…

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's 3<strong>**rd**** Person**

On top of a tall, grassy hill, stood a young green dragoness, her mouth hanging open, her icy blue eyes wide, and her wings and tail hanging limply on the ground. To say the least: she was shocked.

Lily had been traveling in a hopeless search for a day now; her strength had been at its fragile limit and every muscle in her newborn body had ached when she came to the top of this hill and looked down in a hidden clearing bellow. Nestled at the bottom of this steep clearing was a man-made building. The building was made entirely of iron. Its roof was low to the ground, the top flat surface covered in camouflage to confuse those who could see the building from above into thinking that it was just another part of the forest. Although the building seemed quite short, its appearance was actually deceiving, the building continued _miles _below the surface of the earth, like a humongous underground labyrinth. This building baffled the young dragoness, (since she had never seen any man-made objects in the short period of time since she was born), but the sight of the building also sent chills down from the top of her long spine and to the tip of her tail. Some instinct was making Lily uneasy, but at the same time, something was _calling _her to this place… perhaps this was the place where her father was? Maybe her search was already at an end…

* * *

><p><strong>PhanfanBrightBlue925: Okay, for those of you who aren't a fan of torture, don't worry, that was probably going to be the only "torture scene" in the fanfic. For those who love Danny suffering, I'm sorry XD But don't worry, Danny's problems are far from over…**

**Danny Dragon:… You're really sick, you know that? -_-**

**Phanfan/BrightBlue: I'M SORRY! D: Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Monsters

**Lily's 3rd Person**

* * *

><p>Lily walked slowly and cautiously towards the low, iron building. With each trembling and careful step she took, a jolt of fear ran through her core. The infant she-dragon had very mixed feelings about this place; on the one hand, Lily felt almost certain that her guardian was here... but for some reason part of Lily was screaming at her to turn around and run immediately from this ominous place...<p>

The dark, iron building stood tauntingly in her path, as if it sensed her fear and was amused by it. Although the building was short and low to the ground, it still seemed to stand out boldly and independently in Lily's path, as though it was mocking her for being afraid.

Lily suddenly stopped, and sat on her haunches with puzzlement on her face. She thought to herself that perhaps it would be better to try and contact her "father" first, before attempting to enter this foreboding structure. Lily scrunched her eyes shut in concentration, sending out a feeble thought and directing it inside the building. Lily knew that as a hatchling she should have a limited but still useful "connection" with her guardians, that would allow her to call out for help and sense for her parents. This connection usually started developing during "first impression", or in other words the first time that a hatchling made physical contact with their parents. But Lily had been disappointed to find that her connection with her "father" was considerably weaker than the norm for a hatchling and it's parents. Still, the bond was strong enough for Lily to get a strange but familiar vibe. Excitedly following this "vibe", Lily sent out a mental feeling or "message" in that general direction. In short, she was calling out to her "Dad", incorporating feelings of questioning curiousness and a plea for help. Sadly, she got no answer, except for a brief shocked feeling in response.

Had the surprised feeling been her father? It had been hard to tell, the brief contact of minds had only been present for a few mere seconds... Lily almost seemed to frown for a moment with frustration, the ends of her mouth tipping downwards and her glowing eyes narrowing.

Just then, loud sirens assaulted her ears.

Lily was so absorbed in her thoughts that the ear-splitting sound astonished her to the point of hysteria. The hatchling ended up yelping and scurrying back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's 1st Person<strong>

* * *

><p>The silence was thick and suffocating, and the metal surface beneath me cold and hard. All I could do was lay still on the cold steel floor, unmoving and unsure of my fate. My wings were folded against my back, and my fins lay almost limply against the top of my neck and tail. All in all, I probably looked defeated and broken, a fitting image for a guy, or dragon, in my current position.<p>

I managed to amuse myself by more thoroughly contemplating my failure, imaging all the ways things could have turned out better if I had acted differently, all the possible alternate courses I could have taken. If only I hadn't underestimated the Guys in White. If only I had been more cautious, and hadn't allowed myself to be captured so easily. I mean, I had practically GIVEN MYSELF to them! How could I have been so stupid to just wait in that cloud, I might as well had wrapped myself up like a present and let the GiW have me for Christmas! What an IDIOT I was! ...If only I could take it all back... my powers, the accident, _everything..._ then none of this would have happened... But now it was all my fault. I would never see my family again. I'd rot in here for the rest if my life, that was for certain... And Lily, I could only pray that the little hatchling was alright...

Just when I thought I couldn't be more miserable, _HE _ decided to "show up"...

_**Oh, quit feeling sorry for yourself. It's making me sick. **_ I "heard" the amulet snap in my head, his disgusted and mocking voice echoing in the confines of my mind and scattering my regretful thoughts.

At first I was surprised, but my initial surprise was almost immediately replaced by anger. I realized that I shouldn't just be beating _myself _up, the Amulet deserved some of the credit too.

_Well, look who finally decided to show his ugly mug! _I mentally snarled.

_**Temper temper Danny, that human in the white suit was right, you should give more respect to people who are only trying to **_**help **_**you... **_mocked the amulet, mentally smirking.

_Oh great, more "help"... _I muttered sarcastically, remembering Agent R trying to trick me earlier into revealing how I was a dragon, so that he could also "help" me.

_"…The thing is, Danny, we want to…how should I say this… _cure_ you, from this state…" said the Operative after a while._

"I don't need your "help,"_ I snarled._

_"Again with the moody attitude Danny, I only want to help," said Operative R, raising his hands in the air defensively._

"No, you don't, you definitely do **not **have my best interest's at heart…"_ I said darkly._

_Operative R's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything for a moment._

_"I think I actually do have your best interest's at heart, Danny," said Operative R, a smirk tugging slightly at his lips. "You see, either you tell me all you know about the Ghost Zone and why you are a dragon, or, you can live out a life full of pain as a giant lizard, you're choice," said Operative R, shrugging and examining his black-gloved hand._

I shook my head slightly, as the short flashback faded. Bringing my thoughts back to the present.

_Get it through your thick skull that I don't need anyone's so called "help"! _I yelled.

_**But I thought you wanted to escape? Danny...**_

I narrowed my glowing green eyes, internally knowing that this offer was once again too good to be true...

_What's the catch?_ I demanded suspiciously.

_**Catch? There's no catch. All you have to do is submit, and I'll get us **_**both **_**out of here. Just surrender your mind to me, and I'll do the rest... **_he whispered in answer.

I suddenly shuddered, my eyes widening fearfully.

_If I _let_ you take control, I'll never get that freedom back. Your hold will be permanent._ I accused. Don't ask how I knew, because the truth was I don't know myself. I just _knew_._.._somehow.

There was a pause, before the Amulet responded to my accusation, all the while "speaking" in that mocking voice of his.

_**Oooh, figured it out, did you? ...No matter, eventually you'll crack. I can wait a long, long time...**_

Then his voice faded away, and I was once again alone. I know it sounds weird, but I almost regretted our little conversation ending. After all, I was so sick of the silence, that _any _companionship was a welcome change in this place.

One thing that my conversation with the amulet had taught me though, was that I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, and instead be thinking of a way to escape.

But just then, something strange happened. I felt a... presence touch my mind. But unlike the ruthless feeling I sometimes experienced when the Amulet's thoughts entered my mind, this feeling was gentle and... almost seemed to contain an element of innocent curiosity and familiarity. The foreign mind just barely graced my thoughts, gently and subtly probing through my mind and almost seeming to send out a call. A call for recognition, and help.

I shook my head with surprise, and the connection broke.

_What was that? _I wondered to myself with numb confusion, growling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Lily -_-<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily was trembling fearfully, causing the sparse bush that she was concealed in to shake slightly. Her cold-coloured eyes were wide and terror-filled, and she would occasionally emit little pathetic whimpers.<p>

Out of the ground there had risen an tube-shaped, elevator-like structure. Still shivering uncontrollably, Lily watched the rounded "elevator" machine slide open with a hiss of air. From the gaping opening of the machine came two creatures unlike something Lily had ever encountered. They stood upright, on two long legs, with powerful front arms that hung by their sides. Physichally, they didn't seem too intimidating, but after closer examination, Lily had a terrible feeling that she shouldn't underestimate them... They both wore dazzling clean white suits that almost seemed to blind Lily. Over their eyes were dark, tinted shades. Both creatures took off their shades, and Lily finally got a glance of their eyes. The creature's eyes were cold, dark, and calculating. Those eyes seemed full of intelligance, taking in and analyzing every relevant detail. Lily immediately decided that she didn't like these creatures. Not. one. bit.

_"Heh, I don't see a bloody thing agent," _uttered the larger of the creatures. Lily cocked her head slightly at the use of language, recognizing the advanced form of communication that her father had used before his capture. _"The ecto-scanners must be malfunctionin' or something', cuz there's no level-1 ghost here." _continued the creature, muttering.

_"Wait! Shush!" _hissed the other creature urgently, bringing a finger from his paw to rest in front of his lips. _"Look over there, at that bush! It's moving..."_

Despite being absolutely terrified of these creatures, Lily couldn't help but enjoy the sound of them talking. Unknowingly, Lily was being foolishly lulled into a sense of peace. She hardy noticed the creatures quietly stalking towards her bush until it was too late...

Hard, unyielding arms scooped her up in a manner of seconds. Lily let out a frightened squeak as the creature that had grabbed her pressed her firmly against his body. Panting, Lily struggled to escape, but with little sucess. The second creature bent over her, staring at her with those intelligent, inescapable eyes...

"..._cheep_?"

The creature suddenly let out a snort of laughter.

_"Pfff, this little specter is no threat. No wonder the scanners barely picked up on it's ecto-signature. Why, I don't even think it knows how to go intangible, look at it! It's just stitting right there in your arms, hardly dangerous."_

Lily chirped and cooed sadly, lowering her eyes. These creatures made her uneasy...

_"Well, let's bring it inside. I aint holding the thing fer no longer. Ghosts are cold! Don't cha know?"_ said the other, slightly larger creature, shuddering slightly.

_"Alright alright, keep your pants on agent. Just make sure it doesn't escape..."_

The creatures began to walk from where they came, when suddenly, Lily completely lost it. She began to shriek and squirm like crazy, writhing around and pawing lightly at the creature holding her.

_"Oi, quit it you," _said the creature in an irritated tone of voice. He quickly thrust a hard fist into Lily's side, effectively silencing her and ceasing the movement. The force of the punch made Lily gasp quietly.

"_Chir..._" cheeped Lily dejectedly as the creatures walked back into the tubed "elevator", which quickly sunk back into the ground...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. ;;A;; Also, SO sorry that this chapter is so short! I had to cut it in half! I promise to try and update faster and with longer chapters from now on! In fact, I'm working on the next chapter right now! And by the way, my goal is that by the end of 2013, this fanfic will be completed! **

**Gosh, Lily is kinda wimpy, eh? Well, it's not her fault, she's only a few days old, after all.**

**SPOILER: LOTS OF ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LET'S SEE IF I CAN PULL THIS OFF.*puts on sunglasses* LET'S DO THIS**


	19. Victory is a Lie

**Danny**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bored, bored, bored, bored<em>..."

That awful silence in my cell had finally driven me to the point of talking to myself. In the dark and quiet dead air, I repeated the same word over and over. Hey, a guy has to keep himself entertained _somehow_.

"_Bored Bored BORED boredboredbored... I am SO bored... boring_."

Heh, maybe I was just going insane.

I longed for some company. Being alone in this containment chamber was one of the worst things I've ever experienced, emotionally, that is. There was absolutely nothing to do except review all my past mistakes leading up to this moment, and to talk to myself.

"_Boooored, bored, bored, bored bored bored._"

It was a little pathetic, actually.

_Sam..._

The word just popped into my head, causing me to cease my endless rambling. Gosh, did I miss that tough, beautiful goth girl... I loved everything about her. The way her dark hair seemed to shine, her amethyst eyes that took my breath away each time she looked in my direction, and how she always seemed to have a plan to pull me out of any situation. If I had ever needed her before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

Just then, a bright light suddenly flashed in my eyes, effectively blinding me and causing me to hiss with alarm. I closed my eyes and winced, not used to this much light after being in the dark for so long. After I had given my extra-sensitive dragon-eyes time to adjust to the change of lighting, I tentatively and cautiously opened them. Squinting, I was able to detect the source of the light.

A digital, holographic image had appeared on the circular metallic siding of the structure, like a giant screen that was been projected onto the walls. Grinning down at me, his lips pulled up in a triumphant smirk, was the Guy in White that had threatened me earlier...

_Operative R? What the heck does _he _want now?_

I growled and backed up a few paces, my green claws making a screeching noise from dragging across the metal floor.

Operative R's twisted grin grew even larger.

"Hello Danny! I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I thought you'd like to meet someone!" lilted Operative R in a sickeningly cheery voice. "Then again, I have a feeling you may _already_ know her..."

On the screen, I watched in horror as Operative R lifted up a familiar struggling form. My core was seized by a cold panic. It was _her_.

_Oh no, oh God please no..._

Forcing myself to swallow my panic, I managed to calm down slightly.

_I distinctly remember telling that kid to stay put..._ I grumbled in my mind.

Goodness, even when being held captive by a federal ghost-hunting organization, that little hatchling just couldn't seem to stay away...

It was Lily, no doubt. It wasn't hard to recognize her. But _how in the world _had she found me here? I watched in disgust as Operative R held her securely by grasping the back of the infant dragon's neck. Squirming frantically and yelping in protest, Lily was to busy to notice me at first, but after a moment she finally saw me.

Lily and I locked eyes... She squeaked in an almost excited way.

"What are the chances of capturing two ghost dragons in such a short period of time?" said the Operative mockingly. "Very suspicious... isn't it? It couldn't just be a coincidence."

...

"You know her, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, but I kept silent. "After a scan, we detected traces of your ecto-signature all over this little specimen... But do you know what _I _think? I think you don't just know this little specter, but I have feeling that you _care_ for her too..."

Wow, this guy was smart, or at least very, very, good at guessing things. I held my breath, glancing at Lily and worrying for her safety.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

I avoided the Operative's eyes, but he must have taken my silence to be a "yes".

"Well, now you have _two _reasons to cooperate!" laughed Operative R brightly. "If you withhold the information I desire, not ONLY can you expect some... _unpleasant_ procedures, but you can expect never to see this little one ever again."

"_Y-You, You..._" I swallowed, anger making me struggle to form words. "_If so much as lay a _**single filthy finger **_on that child-!_"

The projected image dissipated with another flash that was dimmer than the first one, leaving me feeling even worse than before.

I could NOT let ANYTHING happen Lily. If she got hurt... it would be my fault. But how in the world was I supposed to help her?

I looked up at the barely visible ceiling above me, as if expecting it to hold all the answers. When I had first woken up in this place, I had noticed some light emanating from the top of the large circular cell-like structure that I was imprisoned in. That light was still there... and I had a feeling that it was sunlight. An exit was literally _right above _me, so close yet so far... Even though I had an escape route in mind now, escaping still seemed like an impossible task... There was no time to think to think of a plan, I needed to act _now_. There was only one thing left to do if I wanted to rescue Lily, and it was a desperate and fool-hardy move. Plus, I was betting that it was going to fail and cause me an awful lot of pain.

I sighed and hunched my shoulders, closing my glowing eyes.

_You're insane_, I told myself. _This is probably going to hurt... a lot._

I winced and straightened my neck, forcing a determined look to appear on my draconic face. Crouching and tensing my powerful muscles, I prepared to leap...

_Here goes everything..._

I flung myself as far as I could to the wall.

The chains around my two back paws resisted my sudden movement, pulling against my ankles and digging into my scales and skin painfully. Pain seared through my back legs as I grasped the rounded metal wall with my sharp acid-coloured claws.

"_OOOUCHHH!_" I yelped, nearly letting go of the walls that encompassed me.

_IDIOT! _I immediately scolded myself.

I gripped the wall and pulled myself a little higher, blinking rapidly with pain. I began to alternate lifting my left and right paws to slowly but surely climb up the containment unit. This caused the cuffs to scrape against my ankles, drawing a bit of ectoplasm. The ghost-proof cuffs chained around my back legs now had swift-moving streams of ectoplasm flowing down them in rivulets. The shiny metallic floor was slowly becoming stained with my blood. I ignored this, however. A few little cuts wouldn't hinder me, I had had much worse in the past, and right now I had more important things to worry about...

Such as busting myself and Lily out of here.

I pressed forward, straining against the chain and biting down and clamping my jaw shut to keep from screaming. I heard the links of the chain creaking from the force I was exerting, but it still wasn't enough. In a last, desperate move, I twisted my long flexible neck almost completely around so that my head was facing in a backwards direction. Heat builded in my throat before I let loose a thin, precise and concentrated steam of fire directed at the chains. I made sure to aim the green-coloured fire away from the cuffs around my ankles, to avoid burning myself. It didn't take long for the links of the chains to soften as a result of the unbearable heat of my fire, gradually but surely becoming a cherry red colour. Now that the metal had been weakened by the heat, I jerked my legs forward with one final heave. The links of the chain separated, and the severing of their connection caused molten metal to rain down onto the floor below. The cuffs and half of the chains were still locked around each of my back paws, but they were no longer attached to the ground to restrain me. I was free!

Just then, the hidden "door-way" opened again, and a torrent of GiW agents flooded into the room. It was about time! I couldn't help but wonder what had taken them so long to get here. Then I realized, they hadn't intervened before now because they had thought that my little crazy escape attempt had been in vain. They hadn't actually expected me to break free of the chain.

The white-suited agents below me began to fire their ecto-weapons at me as I continued to climb up the metal walls of the tall cell. A few of their blasts managed to hit me, but they hardly did anything to hinder me at this point. It didn't take me long to climb high enough so that I was out of range of the agent's weapons.

The light that I had glimpsed earlier was steadily becoming brighter by the second, and the domed ceiling of my cell was finally coming into view. I could now see the highest point of the tall tube-like cell much clearer now, and was able to pick out the details that I had previously been unable to identify from the ground of the chamber. The source of the sunlight was a large, completely round and thick window that took up most of the roof of the cell. Light filtered through the thick, distorted glass. Just below the circular pane of glass were iron bars, crisscrossing against each other and preventing escape by simply smashing through the thick glass. I would have to get through those bars first if I wanted to "check-out" of this place... But before I attempted to break those bars, I needed to find Lily.

Turning my head away from the enticing sunlight, I examined to metal wall that I was vertically standing on. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear the sounds of panicked agents scrambling around somewhere beyond that wall, with operatives screaming orders somewhere inside. I grinned, bringing back my head and opening my jaws wide. I reached deep inside myself, into my very core, searching for that awful chill that I was both cursed and blessed with... A terrible cold-feeling began to build in my center, seeping throughout my body and rising to the back of my throat. I took in a deep, shuddering breath, before letting it out in an icy gust of air. The frozen blast struck the wall, immediately freezing it and enveloping the metal in blue ice. I mentally willed the ice the contact, concentrating on crushing and tearing a hole in the metal. The ice I had created responded to my command, and a horrible crunching sound filled the air. Within seconds, the metal wall had weakened enough to peel away like paper.

It was obvious that the Guys in White had underestimated my abilities and that I had grossly overestimated their security.

As I ripped through the hard shining metal with my ice and claws, I noticed that the wall was hollow, and that there were large coils of twisted wires and cords impeded inside. Once I had stripped away enough of the wall for me to fit my massive body through, I clambered through the hole I had made and into a long white hallway.

I landed on smooth gray and white linoleum, my body once again horizontally placed instead of vertically along the wall like I had been previously. Feeling extremely grateful to have gotten out of the high-tube-tunnel-like cell, I began to walk down the hallway, my sharp claws scraping against the linoleum floor.

Although the hallway was deserted and empty, I could hear the sound of shoes hitting the ground rapidly and agents yelling urgently in the distance. If I didn't get moving soon, I would not be alone for very long, I'd have company...

Finding Lily was my main objective now that I had found a way out of the strange room that I had been imprisoned in. But I couldn't just go looking for her. I had a feeling that this GiW base was too large and complex for me to explore thoroughly. It would most certainly take up too much time... unless...

Suddenly a reptilian smile began to spread across my features as I realized the solution to my problem. What if I _sniffed _Lily out? It would be a lot faster that way if I tracked her down by scent. With this thought in my mind, I closed my eyes and began to sniff at the air. Many different scents tumbled through my nostrils, some of them alerting me of the approaching GiW agents. I ignored some of the less important scents, and focused on singling out Lily's scent. Fortunately, I was just barely able to detect a scent similar to my own, but much younger. A fledgling dragoness. I recognized it as Lily.

With determination shining in my green eyes, I swiftly followed the lingering scent, often pausing to sniff some more whenever the scent was slightly faded in an area. Lily's trail led me down the hall and around a corner, the scent becoming steadily stronger as time passed on. Eventually, I ended up in front of a large, steel door that was bolted shut. This was where the scent was strongest, and where it seemed to end...

_Lily has been here..._

With sudden and seemingly-random fierceness, I snarled and reared up on my hind legs, my front claws tearing at the air angrily. With a deep-throated roar I toppled forward and plunged my paws towards the door. Let's just saw that the poor steel door didn't stand a chance when a ton of dragon muscle and claw were slammed into it at incredible speeds.

_CRRRUUCHHH!_

The door caved in like wet cardboard, making a satisfying sound as it did so. For a moment I just stared... surprised at my own strength. Grunting briefly I leaned my head forward and nudged the remains of the metal door out of the way in an almost gentle manner.

The doorway was too small for me to fit my entire body through, and I didn't want to risk bringing the entire wall down upon me, so I settled for sticking my neck and head through the opening to peer inside. The room was dark, much too dark for any human to see in, but then again, I wasn't exactly _human_, now was I? My glowing eyes were able to penetrate through the thick darkness, and I could see a large computer screen, and many smaller panels that appeared to be monitoring different high-tech cell. Each cell that appeared on a screen contained a ghost, and my own empty and damaged cell was also included on a separate screen-panel. As well as these, there were some strange advanced-looking consoles placed near the far end of the room. There was also a small metal box or crate that sat closer to the middle of the room. When I looked closer, however, I realized that it was a titanium kennel of some sort, with a little green shape locked away inside...

"_Cheepcheepcheeeeep!_"

"_WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT DOING THAT?!_" I yelled, clawing at the side of my face irritably. Immediately after my outburst, I felt guilty. I hadn't meant to snap at her like that, but those constant urgent cheeping noises were REALLY starting to get on my nerves.

Lily was in the kennel, pawing at the door excitedly while continuing to make hyper cheeping noises. She didn't seem at all phased at my unexpected yelling, and hadn't even flinched. Her bright light-blue eyes peered up at me, shining with adoration and eagerness.

"_Now, let's get you out of here..._" I rasped in my reptilian voice, struggling to reach a paw into the room to grasp the kennel and drag it closer. Once I had reached the kennel, I pulled it gently out of the room until it sat in the middle of the hallway.

Before I prepared to try and break Lily out of the kennel, I froze as a scent from the room drifted into my nostrils. It was a slightly familiar scent, one I had smelled only once before...

_Operative R?_

I hadn't smelled him at first because I had been so distracted with Lily's predicament, but it was definitely his vile smell. He smelled like laundry detergent, most likely from multiple washings of his pure white suit. Wrinkling my noise, I surveyed the room cautiously, but Operative R was no where to be found, and judging from the faintness of his scent, he had left some time ago.

_I'd better leave before he comes back._

Sudden shouting noises caused me to whip around with alarm. The GiW agents had finally caught up with me. I had been expecting them, but that didn't mean that their appearance hadn't startled me. Soon I could see them rounding the corner, so I temporarily abandoned my attempt at freeing Lily from the crate and pushed her behind me, out of sight and out of the line of fire. As they GiW troopers and agents came into view, I could see the dangerous-looking ecto-rifles that they held cocked and ready to fire. Growling nervously in my throat I prepared myself for the oncoming attack by assuming a battle position. I crouched low with my legs spread apart and my fins automatically and instinctively raised high in the air.

_Come and get me..._

With a sweep of my tail I caused them to trip, thus taking out the first wave of agents. But more of them weren't far behind...

The rest of the mob of white-suited ghost hunters rushed forward and within seconds I was nearly overwhelmed. Swarms of ecto-blasts pelted me like a hailstorm, causing me to roar in pain. I was forced to take a few steps backwards in order to shield Lily better as she sat frightened in the kennel. After a few shuddering breaths I raised my head and glared at the Guys in White with glowing eyes.

_Oh, they are SO asking for it..._

"_Alright_," I said in a dangerous voice. "_Shiz just got real..._"

A sound began to build in my throat, slowly but surely rising to a crescendo. Unable to hold this sound in for much longer, I opened my mouth and let loose.

"_GggggggggggGGGGGGGrrrrrrrRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR R!_"

Suddenly and abruptly, a horrific roar tore it's way out of my mouth. The walls and ground shook violently, and most of the agents dropped their weapons and gripped their ears, screaming in absolute agony. It was probably the loudest thing I had ever heard, excluding my own ghostly wail. After a moment, though, I realized that the roar WAS my ghostly wail! Or at least, a more animalistic and feral variation of it. Visible green sound waves ripped through my vocal chords and out of my mouth, assaulting the ears of my attackers. The experience was terrifying, even for me. It was like the gates of hell had been snapped off my their hinges, letting loose the evils within.

The "ghostly roar" must have lasted only for a few seconds, but it felt like it went on for ages. When it finally _did _fade away, I felt utterly exhausted and completely shocked, scared out of my wits.

_Did that just come out of me? _I thought with bewilderment.

The rest of the agents all fled, and I can't say I blamed them.

"_...I'm glad that's over with_," I muttered, but instantly after these words I stiffened, hearing someone sneaking up behind me.

_I guess I spoke too soon..._

I quickly pivoted, whirling myself around to face whoever was sneaking up at me. I was met with the sight of Operative R himself, holding an excessively large bazooka. Immediately I found myself filled with a sudden and unquenchable rage.

"_You..._" I snarled in a menacing whisper, with a voice that was deadly quiet.

I pounced on him, and the resulting impact was so violent that Operative R's sunglasses were thrown off his face and his weapon was knocked out of his hands.

"Ooof!" gasped Operative R as the air was knocked out of him.

I pinned the disarmed Operative with my claws and put my nose directly in front of his face. Smoke churned from my nostrils and wreathed his sneering face. Although he was doing his best to look angry and intimidating, I could see in his dark eyes that he was terrified out of his wits and was trying desperately to hide it.

"_Not so confident now, huh R_?" I snarled, glaring into his eyes.

Operative R snorted in defiance, but his eyes still betrayed how anxious he was.

"..._I could kill you right now... do you know that_?"

I threateningly clenched my claws tighter around him and felt the man begin to shake in fear.

"Please..." he croaked pleadingly in a voice so small, I could barely hear him even with my sensitive hearing. The agent's demeanor had changed drastically. He was no longer attempting to retain a mask of bravery, he knew that he was at my mercy. He knew that he could die at any moment, and this revelation caused him to silence himself.

I hesitated, but some sick part of me was egging me on to do the deed... This man deserved to die. Who knew how many ghosts he had tormented with his research?

I reared my head like a snake preparing to strike, opening my mouth and baring my fangs. ...In the distant background I could hear reinforcements of GiW troopers approaching from behind... Operative R closed his eyes and flinched, preparing for the final blow that would end it all... But nothing happened. I saw him open his eyes with surprise, staring at me cautiously and confusedly.

"_I _could _kill you_..." I murmured, lowering my head. "_But I won't_," I stated in a monotone voice.

Operative R let out a shuddering breath of relief, and I could see sweat pouring down his face.

"_Because unlike you..._" I added. "_I still have some _humanity _left..._"

I swiftly released Operative R and watched him scramble away as fast as his fancy black shoes could take him. Snorting with amusement at the sight of the once proud agent scurrying away like a frightened rat, I turned to identify Lily in the surrounding chaos.

Reinforcements had arrived and were already beginning to shoot at both me and Lily, who was still caged in the kennel.

_I've got to get Lily out of there!_

With clumsiness caused by desperation, I ran over to Lily and used my claws to pry open the door of the kennel, fumbling a little bit by nevertheless succeeding. Lily bounded out of the kennel, glad to be free. Her freedom was short-lived, however, because as soon as she was out, the GiW squadron was already on top of us, and we found ourselves separated. A good number of troopers and agents had driven me back towards the other end of the hallway. I growled in frustration and irritably tried to shove them aside.

I saw Lily, doing her absolute best to appear as small and insignificant as possible in all the commotion. When she saw me, her eyes immediately brightened and her head perked right up. She had no idea that this entire thing was her fault. I hadn't wanted her to be in any danger, which is my I told her to stay in the forest.

"_Young lady!_" I yelled, dodging a shot from one of the attacking agents. "_You are in SO much trouble!_"

Despite my scolding, Lily ran over to me and scrambled onto my paw. I shielded Lily from the gunfire as best as I could with my wings, draped over her protectively like a tent or force-field.

"_Starlily..._" I breathed sternly, completely exhausted. Lily seemed to focus her complete attention on me at the sound of her name, swaying her tail cheerfully. It was obvious that she was a little oblivious to the danger she had put herself in. "_Consider yourself grounded._" I internally winced and shuddered after saying those words, It made me sound old... I'd better not be turning into my Dad.

"_Cheep_!?"

_Now we just have to get out of here... _I knew that I couldn't tunnel through the ground to get to the surface, and I didn't want to get lost trying to find a passageway out of here. However, I did know of ONE way out... Back at my cell, the barred window at the top had been the only barrier between me and freedom. I quickly scooped up Lily in my mouth and ran off back to my cell, with guns blazing behind me.

After a while I began to lose the GiW agents, but I knew they wouldn't be far behind me. With this thought in mind, I put on an extra burst of speed.

When I found the hole that I had torn in the wall of my former cell, I simply jumped through it and opened my wings, soaring upward toward the window. The bars and the window would probably be infused with some anti-ghost element, so I'd have to break through them. Closing my eyes and shielding Lily, I conjured a green domed shield of energy in front of my nose before charging through the bars...

And failing utterly.

I nearly fell to the ground of the cell, all those feet below, but thankfully I managed to catch myself on the walls of the cell. Lily let out a squeak of surprise and my claws made an awful screeching noise against the metal as I struggled to stay on the wall, despite gravity pulling me down.

"_Well, THAT didn't work,_" I complained, stating the obvious. The sounds of ecto-gun-shots and shoes against linoleum were coming closer. I didn't have much time before the Guys in White cronies caught up with me...

"..._There is ONE thing I can still try_," I mused aloud. I could always try... my ghostly wail. Or rather, my ghostly roar in my current state. The question was, could I pull it off? I had already done it once not too long ago, and I was already a bit drained as a result.

_I have no choice._

I took a deep breath and called upon the immense power that I needed to let out my signature spectral cry. A second later, out came a eerie roaring-moaning that shook the entire complex. Lily cried out in pain, placing her paws over her ears and whimpering in fear. The glass above me shattered and rained down upon Lily and I, but luckily our scales deflected the worst of it. The bars groaned and creaked, and eventually broke apart like the glass. When I closed my mouth, it took all of my willpower not to fall over and die.

"_Urrgh,_" I groaned, swaying from my perch. Lily cheeped in concern, so I shook myself out of my stupor.

"_I'm okay,_" I assured her, shaking violently._"Now let's get out of here!"_

I let go of the wall and struggled to gain altitude, but eventually we soared out of the cell through the top. When fresh air hit my lungs, I couldn't help but roar with ecstasy, Lily chirping along with me.

I thought for sure we would be pursued by some helicopters, but the GiW must have still been recovering and reeling from the attack, so we escaped un-pursued. At least, for the moment...

After a moment of peaceful flying, trying my best to remain airborne, I thought back to all the GiW agents I had harmed in my escape. It made me feel guilty, and yet, almost... pleased.

"_Hmm, I think I may have just seriously injured some people..._" I said thoughtfully, sighing, before turning to Lily. _"...If anyone asks, you did it._" I confirmed seriously. Lily tilted her head in that quizzical way of hers.

"_Cheep_?"

"_Yea, you're probably right. They'd never buy that. You're too cute to hurt anyone. We just need to think of a better excuse..._"

Lily purred, rubbing her head against my neck. This action seemed to be her way of saying: "I missed you."

"_Yea, yea._" I said gruffly, trying to preserve my dignity and manliness. "_I missed you too_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Uh, guys? You might want to take a look at this..."<p>

Sam snapped her head in Tucker's direction almost immediately at the sound of his voice. She had been searching with Tucker, Valerie, and Danny's family for what felt like a million years, but they had still been unable to locate the GiW base, where they knew that Danny was being held.

"What is it, Tucker?" called Valerie from the other side of the Fenton-Jet. She walked over to Tucker, who was looking through one of the windows. Sam also stood up from her seat and went over to Tucker, curiously peering through the window to see what he was seeing. What Sam ended up seeing surprised her, and judging from the gasp that Valerie let out, she was just as surprised from what she saw as well.

From far down below them, off in the distance, was a large amount of smoke that was steadily rising from the forest.

"What happened there?" asked Valerie in confusion.

"Maybe a forest fire?" said Jazz, also coming over to stand next to Tucker to look out the window.

"It could be..." said Sam thoughtfully. "But maybe we should go and check it out, just in case."

Tucker looked at Sam with slight concern before speaking to her directly. "We can always go have a closer look, but I won't guarantee that we'll find anything. Just don't get your hopes up, Sam." said Tucker soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>

* * *

><p>Two hours or so had passed since Lily and I had escaped, and I was so tired that it was a wonder I was flying at all.<p>

Images of Operative R's frightened face filled my mind almost constantly, as well as the terrified and repulsed faces of his agents.

I began to deflate, my feelings of confidence and satisfaction beginning to fade. Realizing that I had almost ended someone's life a few moments ago, I felt myself ache with silent guilt. It was so unlike me to threaten a man's life. Operative R may have been a real mess, but he was no worse than a lot of the ghosts that I fought on a daily basis, and I still spared _them_. It became clear to me now that I was not as in control of my actions as I thought I was... The amulet was influencing me more than ever. How much time did I have left before I became a monster? Killing people and eliminating ghosts without a second thought? How much longer did I have until I was no longer myself?

_**Maybe this IS your real, true self. Have you ever thought about that, human?**_

_Shut up._

_**Deep down, you are just like me. I'm just helping you release that part of you. **_

_No. _

_**Don't you remember the time you met and battled your future self? I've seen and experienced all your memories, Danny. Do you really think you can actually CHANGE your future? That future still exists as a very large possibility.**_

_Shut. UP!_

I didn't want to hear this. None of what the amulet was saying was true, absolutely none of it. ...It _couldn't _be true. Could it? I had diverted the cause of that future, hadn't I? I wasn't going to become Dan. Or maybe what the amulet was saying was true, that I was just plain evil inside and it was only a matter of time before I let my true colours show.

I thought back once again to the moment when I was seriously considering killing the helpless Operative R. I had wanted to finish him _so _badly. Had those feelings of revenge and bloodthirstiness been from the amulet, like I suspected, or were they really from _me_?

_**You should have ended him, he stood in your way... **_thought-spoke the amulet again, referring to my thoughts surrounding the almost-murder of Operative R.

_He didn't pose any threat at that point. I'm no cold-blooded murderer, unlike yourself..._

_**Oh please, don't try and guilt me, Danny. I'm incapable of guilt, if you haven't already noticed. Hasn't your puny human mind realized that as long as that man lives, he will NEVER leave you alone. Your enemies will ALWAYS stand in your way unless you destroy them first. It's them, or us...**_

_Us?_

_**Yes, we are one. And we always will be. I promise to make SURE of that...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't get mad at me. My computer broke down for the longest time, and eventually I threw all hope of fixing it out the window and bought a new computer. At least I was able to retrieve most of my fanfic files!<strong>

**So here's a long and crappy chapter.**

**Review pleeeease o3o **

**And not to be picky, but when I saw review, I mean please take the time to let me know WHAT you like about the fanfic, instead of JUST telling me to update. That isn't a review. XD**

**Annnywaaays I LOVE CHU ALL 3**


End file.
